El Homúnculo
by geminisnocris
Summary: Luego de descubrir un triste secreto, Saga decide buscar la forma de traer de vuelta a su hermano, sin saber que eso acarrea una responsabilidad mayor de la que se imagina, un mundo alterno para los gemelos dorados.
1. Chapter 1

**De nuevo io... recordando que estos personajes pertencen a kurumada y compañia, yo solo los utilizo para dejar volar mi imaginacion... **

**El Secreto de los Gemelos**

En un pueblo alejado de la enorme ciudad de Grecia— en el año de 1990 para ser exactos— existía en ese entonces una colonia de ermitaños que se hacían llamar los alquimistas, no eran más de seis personas totalmente alejados de la civilización, se caracterizaban por su pálida piel y dos puntos en su frente, se decía que era prohibido buscarlos, hablarles, o tan solo verlos, ya que hacían rituales donde traían a la vida, aquello que ya habían muerto.

Durante ese año en curso, se levantaba ahí mismo una de las más grandes empresas de comercio de Atenas, la industria de telas exóticas Géminis, poderosa, imponente, bajo el mando de los hermanos Aspros y su hermano menor y gemelo Deuteros, la dicha los rodeaba ya que la esposa del mayor, una joven contadora de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, llamada Elizabeth daría a luz el mes siguiente, pero el destino, que nos mueve como marionetas de carne y hueso jugó una carta importante en la vida de la adinerada familia y a escasos días de completar la fecha del parto, la joven sufrió un accidente mientras regresaba a la ciudad y tuvo que ser intervenida para dar a luz a sus hijos, pues también eran gemelos.

En la sala de espera Aspros caminaba de un lado a otro mientras sostenía su frente, en una de las bancas del hospital, con su semblante un poco más relajado, Deuteros pasaba con delicadeza las finas hojas de un libro.

—Todo saldrá bien —dijo mientras cerraba su lectura y dedicaba una mirada a su hermano— ya verás.

—No lo sé hermano— replico su gemelo—Tengo una de esas corazonadas que tenía justo como cuando murió la abuela.

De repente el medico interrumpiendo la breve charla, salió del quirófano donde estaba la joven madre con un semblante oscuro, observó de uno a otro gemelo y se quitó los guantes de látex que cubrían sus manos limpias.

— ¿Cuál de ustedes es Aspros?—preguntó con un suave tono de voz.

El gemelo mayor dio un paso adelante.

—Me temo que tengo malas noticias—dijo el médico—salvamos a su esposa, pero… perdimos a uno de los niños.

Deuteros se levantó de la silla y volteó a su hermano para darle un fuerte abrazo, las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de ambos hombres, luego de un profundo silencio acompañado solamente por los sollozos de ambos, se separaron.

— ¿Puedo verla?—preguntó el mayor, el medico asintió.

—Aun esta sedada, pero lo escuchará… pero ¿no quiere ver a su hijo primero?—preguntó el médico trayendo un poco de luz al oscuro momento, Aspros observó a su hermano y luego asintió con suavidad.

El médico era un hombre bajito, con un divertido bigote muy bien recortado, cojeaba al caminar, le llamaban el oráculo pues tenía un ojo de vidrio, aunque su verdadero nombre era Gigas y se caracterizaba por ser un obstetra ejemplar.

Llegaron hasta una habitación llena de incubadoras, el médico les señaló donde estaba el pequeño peliazul y se apartó para darle a ambos un momento de privacidad.

Era el vivo retrato de su padre y tío, Aspros se adelantó, con un poco de temor se acercó hasta él y tocó su pequeña frente—Hola Saga…—musitó— todo estará bien… mi pequeño guerrero.

—Y… ¿Dónde está el otro niño doctor?—preguntó Deuteros a espaldas de su hermano en casi un susurro.

El medico lo jaló hacia otra sala, justo a la par y mostró un bulto entre unas sábanas sobre una camilla de metal, el gemelo se acercó y abrió con cuidado la mortaja del bebe, una gota de agua como su pequeño hermano, lo sujetó como si vivieses y lo presionó contra su pecho, derramó un par de lágrimas y lo besó en su frente antes que las enfermeras lo depositaran en su fría cama de nuevo.

Un nudo en la garganta del gemelo menor se le hizo al salir de la habitación y dirigirse de nuevo al lado de su hermano.

* * *

Unos años después del triste acontecimiento, cuatro años, contando desde aquel día, la enorme casa de los géminis se llenaba de las risas del pequeño Saga que correteaba con su tío en los jardines del frente.

Encadenada en una silla de ruedas, su madre los observaba jugar, no perdía un solo movimiento de su hijo, lo estudiaba, por momentos lo odiaba, como si él fuese el culpable de la muerte de su hermano y su condena en esa silla, algunas veces no quería verlo pues recordaba las palabras de su esposo al decirle que eran como dos gotas de agua.

El día que enterraron el pequeño cuerpo, ella aún estaba internada, no podía salir y apenas se estaba recuperando de la perdida de la movilidad de sus piernas, no pudo despedirse—sin tan solo hubiese besado su frente—se decía a sí misma, de lejos y entre risas Saga saludaba con su mano y ella solo le brindaba una retorcida sonrisa.

Se sentía sola, después del sepelio de su hijo, Aspros se había limitado a trabajar casi todo el día, trataba de no verla, ni a ella ni a su pequeño, pocas veces compartían el desayuno y las empleadas se encargaban en su totalidad de bañar y cuidar al niño, Deuteros se había convertido en la única compañía de Saga y algunas veces en la de ella.

Tomó entonces la decisión de enterrar junto a su recuerdo, la segunda cuna, la ropa, la pulsera con su nombre gravado, en fin, la existencia de aquel bebé… aquel bebé, que se hubiese llamado Kanon.

* * *

Ese día el pueblo se llenaba de alegría, una pequeña feria tenia las calles de la cuidad llenas de mercaderes y turistas, Una rubia se colaba rápidamente entre las personas, en su brazo un tatuaje en el símbolo de la alquimia identificaba su procedencia, con unas vendas cubría parte de su frente, donde dos puntos se ocultaban y entre una tela café, apenas se dejaban ver unas mechas lilas de la criatura que apretujaba contra su pecho, tratando de no llamar la atención llegó hasta la casa de una mujer de cabellos rojos, la esposa de Sísifo, el maestro de música en la única escuela del lugar, ambos acepaban con cariño esas personas tan extrañas.

— ¡Yuzurija! —exclamó brindándole un enorme abrazo y haciéndola pasar mientras observaba si alguien los había visto.

La hizo sentar en una de los enormes sillones de la casa, e inmediatamente observó la herida en su brazo, luego la sangre resbalando por sus piernas.

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó un poco alterada la pelirroja.

—La aldea fue destruida—dijo entre jadeos de cansancio—unos pandilleros cayeron de sorpresa, no pudimos utilizar la alquimia, estábamos solo Altla y yo, los demás huyeron, mi padre Sage el…—rompió en llanto.

—Tranquila cariño, estarás bien acá

—No Marín… yo…yo… debo escapar, Atla me espera, debemos huir a Jamir, debemos encontrarnos con mi tío Hakurei, pero Mu… él es tan pequeño aún—dijo la alquimista mientras levantaba la manta para mostrar un bebe de nívea piel y ojos verdes, tenía en su frente dos puntos como su madre y el color de cabello de su padre—no resistirá.

—Yuzu… yo

—Solo cuidalo, yo volveré por él, te lo prometo—dijo mientras entregaba al pequeño de cabellos lila, luego un bolso donde venía un extraño libro con cubierta de cuero y un colgante con una piedra roja que colocó en el cuello de su hijo—esto es de mi padre, por favor, cuidalo como a él, también es un riesgo llevarlo con nosotros, en él se encuentran todos los conocimientos de la alquimia, y no debe caer en manos equivocadas—dio un beso el niño y colocó la mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

Tan rápido como había aparecido la rubia dejó el lugar.

Mientras, dentro de la casa, Marín se dirigió hasta la habitación de su pequeño Aioria y acomodó al nuevo bebe a la par del suyo.

—Te presento a tu hermano Aio—dijo con dulzura la mujer mientras acariciaba la frente de su verdadero hijo—Mu…

* * *

Tras la pareja de alquimistas un malvado coleccionista, trataba de robar su más preciado tesoro, la piedra filosofal, que sin saberlo Marín ocultaba junto al pequeño pelilila.

Se hacía llamar Mascara de Muerte pero su verdadero nombre era Manigoldo, un excéntrico millonario y asesino italiano, que ocultaba en su mansión artículos como el santo grial, conseguidos a veces con pagos de sangre.

El hombre escuchó sobre la extraña aldea de alquimistas y al estudiar, sobre la antigua ciencia no pudo evitar soñar con el poder de la inmortalidad y la regeneración, por lo que había ordenado la matanza de todos sus habitantes con tal de dar con la dichosa piedra que ahora pendía del cuello de un bebé.

Manigoldo había seguido el rastro hasta la cuidad de Grecia, justo donde estaba la feria, hasta ahí habían llegado la pareja de alquimistas, lo que no sabía era de la existencia de Mu, y que su más soñado trofeo estaba al alcance de sus manos.

Esa noche, mientras la cuidad dormía, el italiano decidió darle muerte a los vándalos contratados, sabía que no podrían mantener el secreto durante más tiempo y sin pensarlo dos veces, ordenó a sus guardaespaldas personales tirar al blanco con los tipos mientras dormían.

El único testigo de tal asesinato fue el hijo menor del jefe de la pandilla y el único niño existente entre sus integrantes, Ikki, quien solo tapó su boca para no soltar el gritó de terror mientras acaban con su padre.

* * *

Los mejores rastreadores y perros, guiados por el olor en la estola de la rubia, los llevaron hasta la casa de la pelirroja y su esposo, como animales salvajes el extranjero y sus fieles empleados, entraron al lugar despertando con violencia a los integrantes de la familia.

Con rapidez Sísifo, tomó a las criaturas y las colocó junto con el bolso en las manos de su esposa.

—Vete—dijo señalando la puerta de atrás.

Pero al salir unos tipos enormes la sujetaron y la amordazaron.

Junto a su esposo y los niños fueron llevados al interior del bosque, para interrogarlos.

— ¿Dónde está la piedra…?—preguntó el italiano al castaño mientras sostenía su mentón.

—No lo sé… y si lo supiera ¡jamás se lo diría!—contestó el heleno mientras escurría sangre en la comisura de sus labios.

Un golpe en su barbilla, luego un puñetazo, una patada en su estomagó, pero el hombre aún así guardaba silencio.

— ¡Ya me estoy comenzando a fastidiar!—espetó con furia mientras hacia la cabeza del castaño hacia atrás.

— ¡Basta!... por favor—suplico su esposa también atada—nosotros no sabemos nada de esa piedra.

El tipo observó de uno a otro para luego reparar en los bebes que lloraban, se acercó y tomó al pequeño Mu ante los ojos aterrados de la mujer que pataleaba y gritaba.

—Pero que piccolo tan valiente… como su…—se calló al ver los dos puntos que habían en su frente—este niño es un alquimista como que no…—pero un puño lo hizo trastabillar mientras le arrebataban el infante.

Con una rapidez increíble Sísifo se había liberado y tomado una de las armas a un descuidado guarda, apuntando hacia Manigoldo desató a su esposa y le entregó al bebé, la mujer rápidamente recogió al otro y cargo con ambas criaturas y el bolso que estaba cerca tras su esposo, que mantenía el arma apuntada a la cara del hombre.

—Tendrás que matarme amigo—dijo el malvado coleccionista con sus manos al aire—si no quieres que pase el resto de tu vida tras de… ese niño—exclamó mientras señalaba con su vista al pequeño pelilila.

—Corre—musito el castaño— y no te detengas, escuches lo que escuches… no te detengas—replico mientras le daba un beso.

Marín se alejó, corrió lo más rápido que podía, llevaba dos criaturas que no pasaban los dos meses, debía ser delicada, además el bolso en su espalda cargaba con el tesoro de su amiga y no lo podía perder, no caminó mucho para escuchar unos disparos en el aire, luego observó con terror la silueta de un hombre que se aproximaba, se arrodillo con ambos infantes en el piso y cerro sus ojos.

—Marin…—llamo el castaño sosteniendo una sangrante herida en su costado—mate… al… ita…

—Sísifo…—susurró y se puso de pie dejando a los niños en el suelo—te has herido debemos volver a casa—rogó, mientras lo recostaba cerca de los infantes.

—Debes co…rrer, dos guardias están tras de…mi—contó con dolor.

—Pero esto es una mina de oro—exclamó uno de los gigantes llamado Asgard saliendo de entre los arbustos—cuatro pájaros de un tiro—decía mientras tronaba sus dedos.

—Por favor…no hemos hecho nada—suplicaba la mujer entre sollozos—por favor…

—Silphyd…—grito para llamar al otro gigante—toma al gusano alquimista… yo me encargo del resto.

Pero al tomar al bebé pelilila, el colgante con la piedra roja brilló con intensidad, fulminando a los gigantes sin darles tiempo si quiera para apreciar el brillo escarlata de la gema.

Marín se quedó inmutada tras la revelación del poder del menor, pero simplemente lo tomó en sus brazos y lo arrulló con tristeza, a su lado su esposo acababa de fallecer.

* * *

El tiempo pasó y el pequeño Saga se convirtió en todo un jovencito de doce años, poseía las mejores calificación del colegio, era el primero en su grupo de ciencias, el más educado, pero había algo que le faltaba, algo que a pesar de ser el mejor lo hacía sentir miserable, el amor de sus padres.

Cada vez que llegaba del colegio y cenaba con ellos, el silencio predominaba en el comedor, entonces al subir a su habitación hacia santo fuerte para no dormirse y esperaba a su tío Deuteros, que entraba a hurtadillas para contarle las anécdotas del día a su sobrino favorito, el único que tenía, y del que gustaba escuchar sobre sus novias inventadas del colegio y sus nuevos amigos de intercambio.

Esa noche Deuteros caminó hacia la habitación de su sobrino con un regalo especial, una flauta de plata que había comprado a un extraño vendedor ambulante.

Sin tocar y acostumbrado a encontrarlo despierto se adentró en el cuarto del menor y se aproximó a su cama, pero Saga estaba sumido en un sueño profundo, acarició su frente y el pequeño frunció su ceño, poco a poco abrió sus enormes esmeraldas y fabricó una hermosa y adormilada sonrisa.

— ¡Tío Deu!…—exclamo levantándose y abrazando al mayor.

— ¿Me extrañaste?—pregunto revolviendo sus cortos y azulados cabellos.

—Más de lo que te imaginas tío—dijo cruzando sus piernas como indito sobre su cama.

— ¿Cómo ha estado la cena?

—Silenciosa…—contestó con una mueca en sus labios.

—Te traje algo—dijo su tío alivianando el molesto momento—una flauta…—replico sacando el plateado instrumento.

—Wow… tío es hermosa…—dijo tomándola y abrazándola—gracias—sonrió, pero luego una oscuridad nubló sus hermosas esmeraldas— ¿Tío?—preguntó el menor tomando su mano— ¿por qué papá y mamá no me quieren?

Deuteros se quedó sin habla, Saga ya no era más un bebé que se pudiese contentar con un dulce y contarle un cuento para que olvidase ese tipo de preguntas, y el poco afecto de sus padres se hacía cada vez más evidente, sus penetrantes esmeraldas lo interrogaban casi con angustia, y por dentro se maldecía tanto el cómo su cuñada y su hermano, por ocultarle al pequeño la verdad sobre su nacimiento y la indiferencia que le tenían.

—Saga…—musitó presionando su mano—ellos te aman, es solo que…

— ¿No esperaban que naciera?... ¿por mi culpa se casaron?—preguntó el chico sin perder de vista a su tío.

—Sabes que… deberías de dormirte… esas ideas locas te vienen por no dormir bien, vas a tener que dejar de esperarme por …

—No…—interrumpió el jovencito—no quiero dejar de verte tío, tu… tu eres el único que me escucha y si tengo que esperarte todos los días sin dormir… lo haré.

Deuteros se levantó y abrazo a su joven sobrino, suspiró para no dejar escapar una traviesa lagrima.

—Mañana pasaremos el día juntos, te lo prometo—beso su frente y lo arropó.

* * *

Deuteros salió de la casa alterado, necesitaba pensar, olvidarse por un momento de la crueldad que cometía su hermano con su propio hijo, cuanto no diera el por dejar de ser estéril y poder procrear una familia, caminó y sus pies lo llevaron a un bar en las afueras de la ciudad.

Un par de horas más tarde caminaba de regreso a su casa, pasaba justo sobre el puente que le permitía un atajo hasta su hogar, bajo los efectos del alcohol se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, se sostuvo en el borde y observó su turbio reflejo.

Ese mismo día, estaría dispuesto a contarle a su pequeño sobrino el secreto que sus padres guardaban, y la razón de ser tan infelices, pero eso seria mañana, cuando despertara de su resaca después de haber gastado tanto dinero en licor como nunca en su vida.

A pasos lentos se acercó al cementerio y sobre la diminuta lapida de su sobrino se durmió.

* * *

Un fuerte ruido lo despertó, como un golpe en su cuarto, abrió sus ojos y encendió la lámpara que su tío había apagado al salir, se levantó de su cama y tomó una linterna que estaba en su mesa de noche, con sutileza y para no despertar a sus padres, se asomó al pasillo y observó la hora en el reloj antiguo de madre, eran las tres de la mañana, dio media vuelta para volver bajo sus sabanas pero una corriente fría heló su espalda.

_—Saga_…—susurraron en su oído—_ayúdame_

El jovencito abrió sus ojos y volteó con rapidez, no había nada, solo el silencio de la madrugada, decidió entonces caminar hacia el corredor y pudo observar una luz entre las rendijas de la puerta colgante del ático.

Jaló el cordón que permitía bajar las escaleras para poder subir, y con todo el valor que podía recoger se animó a dar los primeros pasos.

Él nunca había subido ahí, lo que en ese lugar existía era algo desconocido para él, se extrañó al ver una cómoda exactamente igual que la que tenía en su cuarto, copias de los juguetes que el utilizo de bebé, hasta una réplica de su cuna que aún se conservaba en el cuarto de sus padres lista para obsequiarla a alguna amistad de su madre, y un cajón, un bello cajoncito idéntico al suyo, solo que ese tenía una k labrada en el medio, lo tomó entre sus manos y se sentó frente a un espejo, trato por todos los medios de abrirla pero su esfuerzo fue inútil, de nuevo el escalofrío en su espalda.

_—Saga… ayudame—_de nuevo la voz que sonaba justo como la de él, se puso de pie y con su linterna alumbró por todos lados, con su mano temblorosa apuntaba la luz a todos los lugares que podía.

— ¿Quién eres?—pregunto en un hilo de voz— ¿Qué quieres?

—_Saga… estoy aquí…_—dijo el niño a sus espaldas.

— ¿Dónde?—pregunto tragando grueso.

_—Dentro de ti_…

Saga volteo y se topó con su imagen en el espejo.

—_Saga… libérame_—suplicó la imagen que colocaba sus manos en el vidrio.

El pequeño, cayó de espaldas y se alejó del espejo, negaba con su cabeza.

— ¿Quién eres?—musitó.

—T_u hermano_…—al decir esto la caja de madera se abrió dejando a la luz una pulsera igual a la suya.

— ¿Kanon…? —cuestionó mientras recogía el gravado brazalete.

—_Tu hermano…_—repitió mientras se perdía de nuevo en el reflejo.

"el secreto había sido liberado"

* * *

_Se les agradece la lectura, y espero les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo, tenia esta historia atorada en mi cabeza y tenia que dejarla salir... bsos y abrazos, de nuevo opiniones bien recibidas, preguntas, y demás en un hermoso review, no muerdo... mientras este tras esta computadora buajajaja _

_Esto es una mezcla del arte de la alquimia con alguna que otra técnica inventada por mi... _


	2. Chapter 2

Nuevos Amigos

Despertó aun en el ático— simplemente no recordaba si se había desmayado o quedado profundamente dormido— observó su mano donde tenía la pulsera de oro con aquel nombre gravado y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pijama, rápidamente se levantó del piso y observó por la ventana los débiles rayos del sol que comenzaban a coronar los pinos de su patio. Tomó la linterna que ya tenía las baterías gastadas y bajó con cuidado las escaleras colgantes, trataba de no hacer ruido.

Corrió a refugiarse entre sus sabanas mientras en silencio sollozaba rogando que todo aquello fuese un mal sueño, aun recordaba ese tono de voz, casi un lamento que le llamaba por su nombre, pero aunque quisiera no había nada mas que pudiese hacer, desconocía totalmente que significaban todas esas cosas, y no se imaginaba que terrible secreto escondían sus padres, la única persona que podía ayudarle a revelar la verdad era su tío, pero este no volvería sino hasta la noche, tendría que esperar y se había jurado hacerlo.

Pasaron un par de minutos—que fue lo que sintió Saga al abrir y cerrar sus ojos una hora después—para que una de las empleadas corriera a su habitación para hablarle, era hora de ir a la escuela y se hacía tarde, se levantó de golpe y al cambiarse la pijama se topó con la pulsera, la recogió del suelo donde había caído y la guardó con delicadeza en su gaveta, era la única prueba que lo que había pasado en la madrugada lastimosamente no había sido solo un sueño.

Como todos los días lectivos el ritual era el mismo, un par de buenos días a sus silenciosos padres sin abrazos efusivos ni sonrisas, solo unas revueltas de cabello por su progenitor de vez en nunca o el breve—que tengas un buen día— comentario de su madre. Luego un desayuno liviano y su chofer esperándolo para ir al instituto.

Pero ese día el pequeño quiso cambiar de rito, esa vez caminaría hacia el centro educativo, quería respirar aire fresco, olvidarse por un momento de lo ocurrido, o tal vez correr un poco—aunque eso significara llegar sudado—de todas formas sabía que su madre no objetaría alguna razón por la cual el debiese ir en auto, por lo que ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle, esperó que su padre se alejara y simplemente salió, comunico al hombre alto que lo llevaba que iría a pie. Y sin agregar otra palabra comenzó su travesía bajo la mirada curiosa y asustada de sus criados que tanto lo estimaban.

* * *

Un mal sueño seguido de una mala corazonada la despertó en medio de jadeos cansados una noche lluviosa ocho años atrás, Marin caminó hasta la cuna de los niños que mantenía cerca de su cama, pues desde la muerte de Sísifo, sintió la necesidad de mantener a los infantes lo más cerca que pudiera, con delicadeza tomó a Mu y lo estrujó entre sus brazos, sintiéndose movido el pelilila abrió sus ojos y clavo su mirada en la de la pelirroja quien dejó escapar una lagrima sobre su mejilla.

A pesar de temer lo peor, Marin esperó y esperó por el regreso de su amiga, pero cuando el pequeño alquimista tuvo la edad suficiente para comprender las razones de sus diferencias con su hermano, la pelirroja se sintió en la obligación de entregarle el libro y mostrarle un poco de su origen, por lo menos lo que ella había conocido a través de la rubia, Mu nunca ingresó al colegio junto con Aioria, más por miedo de su madre adoptiva a que lo encontrasen los hombres de aquel italiano, que por las burlas que sus puntos en su frente pudieran ocasionar, aun así cuando el castaño llegaba del instituto, Marin tomaba la materia vista y la practicaba con el pelilila, convirtiéndose en su tutora.

A pesar de la tragedia que lo rodeaba, Mu era un niño feliz, aunque un poco solitario. Solía perderse por horas en el bosque junto a su libro de alquimia aprovechando cada vez que su madre lo dejaba en casa para salir a hacer las compras, muchas veces Marin regresaba antes de tiempo y no lo encontraba, haciéndolo topar con la mala suerte de recibir el mismo sermón de la pelirroja advirtiéndole y recordándole la razón por la cual el no asistía al colegio y que internándose en ese bosque existían personas que podrían dañarlo, pero Mu jamás se inmutaba, él no tenía miedo de nada, no aun, su espíritu investigador lo impulsaba a saber y conocer más y más sobre la extraña ciencia, con cuidado buscaba cada elemento que fuese descrito o dibujado, cada objeto interesante que su abuelo narrara en las antiguas páginas, y apuntaba con exactitud todas las reacciones que provocaba en un cuaderno nuevo que había tomado de su hermano, lo que su madre no sabía era que el pelilila inclusive llegaba hasta el pueblo en busca de algún material apuntado por el anciano, con cautela solía escabullirse entre la gente y tomar al descuido algún objeto del suelo.

Se movía entre las sombras con una agilidad tremenda, vestía una boina que le tapaba su corta y lila cabellera, dejando únicamente a la vista un flequillo sobre su frente, que ocultaba a la perfección un par de traviesos puntos en el lugar de sus cejas, una pantalón café y una camisita blanca que fácilmente se confundía con su color de piel bajo un gabán que su madre le había confeccionado, justo como el que sus antepasados usaron en una ilustración de su libro.

Ese día en especial, se había tomado la tarea de terminar al fin de leer el grueso libro, "regeneración" leyó en uno de los últimos capítulos, observó por primera vez el circulo de trasmutación en uno de los dibujos, con precisión sacó de una mochila unos cuantos de los objetos que con el tiempo había acumulado, ahora necesitaba algún pobre animalito con una pata rota y el experimento estaría completo, se sentó y cruzó de piernas como un indito y suspiró mientras esperaba.

* * *

Saga caminaba contento, el aire jugueteaba con su corta melena azulada, no hacía mucho había devuelto un par de sirvientes que lo seguían con temor y algo de curiosidad y ahora se encontraba totalmente solo, hábilmente había seguido las voces de otros niños y se encontraba según él, en el camino correcto. Unos metros más y llegaba al instituto, pero de nuevo esa corriente fría recorrió su espalda antes de atravesar un puente.

—Saga…Ayudame—susurraron en su oído, la misma voz que lo llamó en la madrugada lo hizo respingarse y ponerse a la defensiva.

— ¡Basta me escuchas!… ¡no eres real!… ¡eres un producto de mi imaginación!—gritaba en medio del camino.

El sonido de una rama lo hizo voltear hacia el bosque, entrecerró sus ojos para agudizar su mirada, no sabía si su imaginación le estaba pasando una mala jugada o de verdad veía una sombra pasearse entre los arboles del bosque.

—Saga…

—No… basta por favor—dijo el pequeño tapándose sus oídos y dejándose caer de rodillas en el suelo mientras sollozaba.

Las voces de otros niños se comenzaron a escuchar muy cerca, aun nervioso y con unas lágrimas manchando sus rosadas mejillas se levantó y escondió dejando en el suelo su mochila y libros tirados, corrió entonces por el bosque como un cervatillo asustado de regreso a su casa, volteaba su cabeza hacia atrás de vez en cuando y aumentaba la velocidad, observó un claro frente a él a donde se dirigió con mayor rapidez, casi se abría paso entre los arbustos cuando tropezó con algo llevándoselo entre sus piernas y revolcándose con él por casi todo el lugar.

—Auchhh—exclamo el bulto que se levantaba y sacudía sus ropas— ¿por qué no te fijas…?

Saga respiraba agitado y confundido por el golpe, al voltear se topó con la pequeña figura del pelilila sacudiendo sus largas ropas, pero al intentar levantarse una de sus muñecas crujió con dolor—maldición—dijo sujetado con delicadeza su mano.

— ¿Quién eres?—pregunto el pelilila recogiendo su libro y borrando disimuladamente el jeroglífico que había dibujado en el suelo.

— ¿Quién eres Tu?...—cuestiono mientras lo observaba detenidamente— estás en medio de la nada, solo, pero no tienes pinta de ladrón —dijo levantándose y acercándose al menor—tampoco eres un mendigo—arqueó una ceja y levantó su boina—y tampoco tienes cejas…¿eres un alíen o algo así?—rio, pero paro al sentir de nuevo el hincón en su muñeca.

Mu entrecerró sus ojos y ofendido giró para perderse entre los arbustos sin dirigirle la palabra.

—Oye… —gritaba Saga mientras lo seguía—lo siento fui muy grosero me llamo Saga y soy hijo de…

—Del señor Aspros… el millonario —dijo deteniéndose para tropezar con Saga—todo el mundo lo sabe…además ahora que te veo bien... te pareces demasiado a él… seguro eres igual de mal humorado y creído —exclamo con sarcasmo el más chico.

Saga se respingo por el grosero comentario del menor y lo volteó con rudeza con su brazo sano.

—No te atrevas a compararme con mi padre—dijo entre dientes.

—Me estas lastimando…—susurró el pelilila mientras entrecerraba sus ojos—tu me insultaste primero.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mu… —contestó con su ceño fruncido.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes Mu?

—Ocho…—dijo frunciendolo aun mas—me lastimas suéltame—chilló.

—¿Ocho?—preguntó saga mientras lo liberaba—hablas demasiado para ser tan chico—sonrió olvidándose del comentario del mas pequeño, le hacía gracia ver que en el no existía el miedo—¿y que hacías aquí tan solo? ¿No sabes que hay animales salvajes?

—Claro… de hecho uno de esos animales salvajes me atropelló y ni siquiera me ha pedido disculpas—dijo el menor acariciando su muñeca enrojecida

—Lo siento…

—Yo también… no quise ofenderte es solo que… nadie se burla de mis ... —de repente reparó en la mano que el mayor acunaba con delicadeza—Vamos siéntate… te ayudaré con esa mano—dijo mientras tomaba la lastimada muñeca de saga y la colocaba entre sus pálidos dedos—cierra los ojos.

Con un poco de desconfianza el peliazul cerró sus ojos y apretó sus dientes, esperaba un jalón o una venda tallada, pero al no sentir nada mas que una extraña calidez, los abrió topándose con la sorpresa de ver a Mu soltar luz de sus manos y reparar el hueso posiblemente roto con ¿magia? ¿Algún embrujo? Realmente estaba anonadado, jamás había visto nada por el estilo.

—Listo—exclamó el pelilila como si lo que acabase de hacer fuera algo que se viera todos los días—fue un placer Saga, pero tengo que volver a mi casa.

—Gracias Mu…—decía mientras abría y cerraba sus dedos—oye espera… ¿podemos ser amigos? Si quieres—le dijo negándose a perder una compañía tan especial. Además él tampoco contaba con una extensa lista de conocidos con los que pudiese compartir o jugar, dos compañero del instituto y un par de primos por parte de su madre a los que solo veía en navidad o alguna festividad familiar o de la alta sociedad, de la cual su padre era socio activo y productivo con su enorme empresa.

—Mmm mi madre no me deja hablar con extraños—contesto Mu levantando sus hombros—pero está bien… no eres tan malhumorado ni creído—sonrió.

— ¿Me contaras como hiciste eso?—pregunto el peliazul alborotando los cabellos de su nuevo amigo y olvidándose por completo del instituto.

* * *

Cerca de Italia las cosas se movían con parsimonia después de la muerte del millonario Manigoldo, quien se había marchado dejando como único heredero a su pequeño de ahora diez años Ángelo. El chico había crecido bajo la crianza de su abuela paterna, una mujer tan déspota y sanguinaria como su único hijo, infundió en su nieto cualquier cantidad de odio hasta donde le fue permitido por su salud.

Ese oscuro día, Ángelo despedía a su abuela en una enorme y elegante lapida bajo un fuerte aguacero, solo él junto a cuatro de sus guardaespaldas personales y el médico personal de la familia—un extranjero de la india, traído por los excéntricos gustos de la vieja por la medicina oriental— junto a su pequeño hijo Shaka de ocho años, eran la únicas personas en el entierro, pero ese niño no lloraba, ni siquiera se lamentaba, solo observaba y con una sonrisa retorcida arrugaba en una de sus manos una carta dejada por su abuela, de hecho una carta dirigida a ella mientras Manigoldo viajaba a Grecia en busca de los alquimistas y la piedra filosofal, una donde especificaba los datos de su descubrimiento, una donde los nombres de sus asesinos no estaban impresos, pero aun así y desde ese día él se prometería encontrar.

Una vez puesto el último de los adoquines en la entrada de la tumba, el italiano giro sobre sus talones y con un ademan de sus pequeñas manos ordenó a su chofer emprender el regreso a casa, ahora más vaciá que de costumbre.

* * *

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron rápidamente para dejar entrar al joven de cabellos albinos a su mansión, seguido del rubio hindú y su único hijo de ocho años Shaka.

El pequeño rubio, solía ser en veces la compañía del italiano a petición de la anciana, ya que el medico había aceptado irse a vivir a la mansión llevándoselo a su lado para mantenerle cerca, ya que desde su nacimiento había sido un niño de apariencia delicada, casi como la de su madre—quien había muerto a causa de un accidente en automóvil cuando apenas cumplía su sexto mes de gestación— y perfil delgado como su padre, quien lo había logrado salvar del aparatoso accidente, noches de desvelo habían validado todos los esfuerzos del médico, pues el bebé logró sobrevivir, aun así sus celestes ojos jamás pudieron apreciar un solo amanecer, pero para su dolido padre, el hecho de tenerlo con vida era suficiente milagro, pero algo que todos ignoraban era que el pequeño rubio poseía un don especial y aunque sus ojos le privaban hasta cierto punto de las maravillas de los colores y las formas, en su interior una visión aún más aguda le permitía ver a través de lo que tocaban sus manos y mostraban sus sueños, era un vidente.

Cuando aprendió un poco de braille junto al tutor que también le impartía lecciones al pequeño millonario, se decidió por hacer un diario de todo lo que a través de sus manos podía "ver", y así fue llenando varios cuadernos que mantenía ocultos bajo su cama, algunas veces se asombraba de todas las emociones que una simple copa pudiese guardar, o se horrorizaba de lo que un pedazo de papel pudiese decir entre letras, como la carta que la anciana había entregado a su nieto la noche antes de morir, la carta que el mismo tuvo en sus manos antes de ser leída, y en la que pudo observar al rostro de Aiora y la cara del pequeño Mu, los gritos y el dolor de Manigoldo mientras fue herido de muerte por Sísifo, nombres, caras, sonidos y olores fueron algunas cosas que logró memorizar antes que su padre arrebatase el papel que le había pedido que sostuviese antes de revisar a la mujer y dejarla sola con su nieto.

Esa misma noche mientras la casa se agitaba por el reciente fallecimiento de la mayor de la familia, Shaka refugiado en su habitación, escribía paso a paso la historia que la carta le había revelado.

Al regresar del entierro había decidido refugiarse en su habitación, todas esas imágenes aun le perseguían, pero mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, alguien estaba sentado en su cama, y su fino oído le permitía reconocer el ruido de las hojas al pasarse, tragó grueso y se aproximó hasta sentarse al otro lado en silencio.

—Shaka… —susurró el inesperado visitante—así que… si tocas algo puedes ver cosas sorprendentes en tu mente ¿he?—pregunto extendiendo el cuaderno a su dueño—bien decía mi abuela que debo aprender de todo hasta braille—rio.

—Son… son… historias—contestó mientras sujetaba uno de sus diarios contra su pecho al reconocer la voz de Ángelo—solo historias.

Shaka respiraba agitado, si le contaba tal vez jamás le creería, y con todas las cosas que había visto en la casa al tocar cada pertenencia a su paso, sabía que Ángelo era como su padre, casi juraría que peor, pues lo había escuchado decir que mataba animales para torturarlos frente a su abuela, quien reía de los que su adorado nieto les practicaba, o cuando algún de los guardaespaldas contaba las veces que el infante había dado de patadas a un pordiosero hasta verle morir.

— ¿Que me dirías si te muestro la carta que me dio mi abuela antes de morir?—preguntó

—Yo… no lo sé—dijo en un hilo de voz el rubio mientras regresaba a la cruda realidad de verse descubierto por que el que menos pensaba.

Se respingó el sentir al aliento del italiano en su rostro, luego apretó sus ojos aunque no pudiera ver y apartó su cara.

—No te atrevas a mentirme rubio… —reclamó sosteniéndole la pequeña camisa— toca—exclamo colocando la carta en sus manos.

— ¡Noo!—chillo el niño a la vez que una luz blanca lo hacía viajar casi ocho años atrás y contemplar de nuevo el espantoso crimen— Sísifo… él… él mató a tu padre y Mu… el bebé es un alquimista… el último… el último—repetía el niño mientras se recuperaba del trance al que había sido obligado.

—Curioso…—decía el italiano mientras lo rodeaba —tienes un don increíble—susurró en su oído— a partir de hoy estarás conmigo en cada decisión que tome, cada movimiento, serás mi perro cazador en la búsqueda de Sísifo…

—¡Jamás!—gritó el pequeño.

— ¿Te estas negando Shaka?

—Si—respondió con firmeza.

—Bueno… entonces supongo que tu padre… querrá acompañar al mío… ¡siete metros bajo tierra! —dijo el italiano para soltar una carcajada—¡así me gusta!—exclamo sosteniendo el mentón del ahora callado hindú—si no quieres que nada le pase a tu papito, deberás obedecerme de por vida—lo soltó y salió rápidamente de su habitación.

Shaka dejó escapar un par de lágrimas y se refugió entre sus cobijas, sabía que la amenaza no era en balde y a partir de ese momento sería su ayudante, o mejor dicho su esclavo.

* * *

Casi marcaban las cinco cuando de puntillas Saga regresaba a su casa, entró por la cocina y escuchó una conversación en la sala, decidió acercarse y abrir un poco la puerta para observar quienes estaban reunidos.

—Maldita sea Aspros, tiene doce años ya no es un bebé, pudo haberse escapado de casa ¿lo sabes verdad? —Decía enojado Deuteros mientras caminaba de un lado a otro—mira la hora… ni siquiera fue al colegio, ¿no has llamado a la policía?… ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

En el sofá, el gemelo mayor mantenía su pierna cruzada y su mirada fija en su hermano.

—Aspros… hermano—se acercó y juntó su frente con la de él— tu hijo te necesita—soltó la cabeza del mayor y se sentó en un sillón enfrente.

—Sabes que amo a Saga— dijo el mayor después de un largo silencio—es solo que… el dolor de no poder salvarle la vida a Kanon…

Saga se respingo en su escondite, las lágrimas amenazaban con salirse y su respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada, lo que pensó era parte de su imaginación formaba parte de un extraño secreto y mas aún de su vida.

—Kanon, Kanon… siempre Kanon… ¿Cuándo aceptaran que está muerto?—pregunto ya exasperado Deuteros—Saga, es Saga el que duerme en ese cuarto—señalo hacia las gradas—ustedes lo han alejado como si él fuese el culpable de todas sus desgracias—dijo negando con suavidad— ¿dime por qué?... ¿es que acaso hubieras preferido que murieran los dos?

—Yo… no sé qué contestar Deu—contestó ante la mirada asombrada de su hermano— la mitad de mi murió esa noche, pero Elizabeth, ella murió por completo.

Saga cerró sus ojos al escuchar las palabras que pronunció su padre y corrió por las escaleras de servicio a refugiarse en su cuarto.

—Me das pena hermano…—le contestó Deuteros levantándose y retirándose para que no lo viese llorar.

* * *

Camino un poco fuera de la mansión, iba decidido a buscar al peliazul y traerlo de vuelta a casa, al mismo tiempo quería dejar ir su enojo y lastima de ver a su hermano en esas condiciones depresivas tan intensas, el también sufría, pero lo expresaba sobre la pequeña lapida de su sobrino, no alejándose del otro, no se imagina lo triste que sería crecer sin su igual, si mal no recordaba su abuela les narraba la historia de uno de sus antepasados, quien perdió a su gemelo en el vientre de su madre y este al sentirse extrañado por sus padres jamás dejó de acosar a su hermano vivo hasta acabar por volverlo loco, el que se volvería loco seria el si su amando sobrino pasara por una situación igual, dio unos pasos más y observó la luz del cuarto del chico encendida, así que suspiró con tranquilidad y regresó sobre sus pasos dispuesto a conversar con él.

Toco varias veces pero al no recibir respuesta se decidió por abrir e ingresar sin permiso, recorrió con su vista el lugar en busca del jovencito y logro divisar la puerta entreabierta del ropero donde solía esconderse a jugar marco polo con él.

—Marco—dijo agachándose frente al ropero—marco—repitió mientras se sentaba.

—Polo—contestó al abrir la puerta con una mano—escuché todo tío Deu… mi padre… extraña demasiado a _Kanon _y por eso no me quiere a mí —dijo mientras se acercaba y se refugiaba en los brazos del mayor.

—Lo siento—consoló su tío mientras acariciaba su corta melena— no debías escuchar esas cosas… tu padre el solo está deprimido Saga… te quiere de verdad…

— ¿Me cuentas de él?—interrumpió.

— ¿De quién?

— De Kanon… mi hermano ¿cómo murió?

—Cuando tú naciste… —contestó apartando a su sobrino y observándole la cara—no hay más que saber pequeño… tu estas vivo y para mí eso es lo más importante… jamás permitas que la tristeza de tus padres empañe tu vida… yo estaré siempre para ti—sonrió con dulzura—sé que no es lo mismo pero…

Un fuerte abrazo del menor lo calló, y con delicadeza lo correspondió.

* * *

No supo en que momento su tío lo había acostado en su cama, tampoco sintió cuando le había cambiado su ropa, se reprendió por no haber podido comentarle sobre la voz que lo llamaba, pero luego de pensarlo bien decidió que sería su secreto, por un rato se perdió en sus pensamientos y llegó a la conclusión que si su hermano vivía la felicidad de sus padres volvería, así que con torpeza se levantó y decidido tomó la pulsera de la gaveta, recogió de su cama el cobertor junto a una almohada y caminó junto con ellos en la oscuridad hasta el ático, apartó algunas cosas y se sentó frente al espejo. Con su corazón en la boca y su respiración agitada cerró sus ojos y se concentró.

—Kanon… —llamó en un susurro—hermano—continuo.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, la luz de la luna que se colaba entre las cortinas de la habitación dejaba ver con un poco de claridad en reflejo en el espejo, con delicadeza Saga colocó su mano en el frio vidrio, sonrió y del otro lado su reflejo levantó su otra mano colocándola justamente sobre la de él.

—Te sacaré de ahí… te lo prometo.

* * *

_continuaraaa..._

_muchas gracias por sus reviews son una gotita de inspiración... saludos_


	3. Chapter 3

**Los Herederos y la bruja**

Una figura misteriosa recorría las frías montañas de Jamir, cubierto por una oscura capa se movía fugaz entre los árboles y las rocas, en su espalda un violín y en su dedo índice tatuado una clave de Sol, logrando llegar al punto más alto como eterno vigilante, sacó su hermoso instrumento de madera para tocar una triste tonada, dejando que la manga de su túnica resbalara permitiendo ver el hermoso pentagrama dibujado en su brazo, permitió que el viento jugara con su larga y roja melena dejando al descubierto un par de puntos en sus frente, desde el cielo la luna llena como único testigo de su rostro reflejaba una tenue claridad en su pálida piel, un alquimista, según él, el último de su raza , Kiki que era su nombre, había sido otro de los sobrevivientes de aquella fatídica noche, donde tanto el cómo Mu habían perdió algo más que sus padres, con tan solo seis años en aquel momento había sobrevivido y se había convertido ahora, casi ocho años después en un adolecente que había pasado su vida escondido en la antigua torre de sus antepasados, justo donde su padre Sage lo había dejado y rogado no salir hasta que el regresara, pero nunca volvió. Debajo de su camisa un colgante con una piedra roja idéntico al de Mu se balanceaba incesante a cada nota que el menor producía, dejó de tocar para tomarlo con sus manos y observarlo con detenimiento, nunca se había preguntado cuál era su función, pero le había quedado claro que dos días después de haber quedado solo en aquella torre, en una noche oscura y lluviosa, la luz escarlata de la piedra lo había despertado, mostrándole el poder oculto en su interior.

Desde ese momento se dedicó a la búsqueda incasable de todos los conocimientos de la alquimia, devoró cada pergamino y libro de la torre con ansiedad y logró combinar el poder de la roca con la melodía de su instrumento, convirtiéndose así en el violinista fantasma, a quienes los viajeros y ladrones temían.

Varias noches atrás había tenido un sueño, uno que lo despertaba con la respiración agitada donde el llanto de un niño lo ensordecía, cada vez que abría sus ojos bañado por una delgada capa de sudor guiaba su mano hacia la piedra roja que tintineaba como queriendo guiarle, esa noche, decidido a descubrir lo que la roca quería decirle había subido a la montaña más alta y tocado su canción más hermosa como despedida, esa noche emprendería un rumbo desconocido, un rumbo que lo llevaría hacia ese pequeño, un pequeño que no era otro más que Mu.

… … … … …

La amistad de Saga y Mu crecía con el paso de los meses, casi a diario el pequeño pelilila se sentaba en una roca junto al puente a esperar al gemelo a la salida del colegio, impaciente, con su enorme libro y el simpático flequillo sobre su frente batía sus piernitas haciéndolas rebotar contra la dura piedra y esbozaba una enorme sonrisa cuando a lo lejos veía los rizos azulados de su amigo o simplemente Saga, llegaba en su búsqueda hasta su casa, ganándose rápidamente la confianza de su madre con sus perfectos modales y su elocuencia en una buena conversación, sumando entonces la compañía del audaz Aioria, quien adoraba pasar las tardes y días libres cerca del lago hablando boberías junto a su hermano alquimista y el peliazul.

Ese día libre en especial, los tres se escondían tras de unos arbustos cerca de la casa del gemelo, espiando cada paso que una extraña jovencita daba. La chica de figura delgada y rostro angelical—como había descrito Mu— y su madre, una maestra de arte y además hermosa y adinerada alemana de cabellos morados y ojos purpura, habían comprado la casa justo a la par de la mansión Geminis y se habían convertido en los nuevos vecinos del pequeño gemelo, la jovencita al parecer un poco menor que Saga, tenía un hermoso cabello lila que cubría hasta su espalda baja, y al igual que su madre usaba unas vestidos largos estilo góticos de color pardo, que dejaban a la luz solo sus delicadas manos y su rostro, los chicos se quedaron paralizados cuando la niña volteó su imponente mirada grisácea exactamente a donde ellos se escondían brindándoles una hermosa sonrisa.

— ¡Saori! —llamó su madre—vamos niña… no te entretengas tendrás tiempo para conocer a los nuevos vecinos—dijo observando al mismo punto—ahora ayudemos al caballero.

Asombrados los más pequeños le dedicaron una mirada afilada al mayor.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó divertido el peliazul.

—Nos dijiste que no iban a vernos…—contestó cruzando sus brazos el castaño, ante la risa mal disimulada de su amigo.

—Ella es rara—dijo Mu volteando de nuevo su rostro hacia la niña que ayudaba a cargar cosas a su madre.

Los otros dos se giraron y el peliazul levantó una ceja al ver ahora muy animado a su Tío Deuteros— conocido en el pueblo por su amabilidad y su extrema cortesía— afanado en ayudar a la joven madre a acomodarse en la casa, recordó que él decía que había que ser gentil con las visitas y los desconocidos—principalmente si eran hermosas mujeres— porque nunca sabias si algún día necesitarías de ellos. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces había recogido sus mangas, quitado la chaqueta y comenzado a jalar cajas de cajas hacia el interior de la casa.

—Le estamos muy agradecidos vecino—sonrió la pelimorado.

—Ha sido un placer… y mi nombre es Deuteros, solo llamame Deuteros y ¿tu eres…?—dijo mientras besaba su mano.

—Mucho gusto Deuteros, mi nombre es Pandora—luego dirigió su vista hacia unos animados arbustos y ensanchó su sonrisa.

Deuteros volteó en la misma dirección y negó con suavidad.

—Saga y compañía… ¿pueden mostrar un poco de buenos modales y presentarse como buenos caballeros?—gritó el peliazul con los brazos cruzados.

Saori sonrió tras su madre, mientras de los arbustos salieron dos cabizbajos pequeños y un casi adolecente ligeramente ruborizado.

—Lo sentimos señor Deuteros—dijo Aoiria con sus manos tras su espalda.

—Si Tio… Mucho gusto señora—continuó Saga con un pequeño a sus espaldas que solo movió sus dedos—soy Saga Geminis y estos son Mu y Aioria.

—Un placer jovencitos—dijo alborotando cada una de las pequeñas cabezas y estrechando la mano del joven peliazul—bueno necesito terminar de arreglar y…—exclamo Pandora mientras tomaba otra caja.

— ¿Por qué no juegas con ellos?—interrumpió Deuteros hablándole a Saori.

—No… no creo que sea buena idea—dijo Pandora jalando a su hija que se aproximaba a los chicos.

—Oh vamos… son inofensivos—revolvió en cabello de Saga y el de Aioria—además no se alejaran de acá.

— ¿Madre?—cuestionó la pelilila.

Pandora sonrió y la jaló a su lado acercándose a su oído mientras disimuladamente arreglaba su ropa—recuerda que nadie nos conoce aquí cariño… solo no hagas nada fuera de lo normal—dijo en un susurro su madre mientras la soltaba.

Saori asintió y se acercó a los niños, con timidez les sonrió y recorrió con la mirada cada uno de sus rasgos, eran totalmente diferentes, luego reparo en Mu que se escondía tras el peliazul, ladeo su cabeza y se acercó más al tímido alquimista.

—Él es muy tímido—dijo el castaño—soy Aioria y él es mi hermano Mu.

—Yo soy Saga…

—Me llamo Saori… y me alegra tener vecinos… nunca he tenido amigos ¿saben? —dijo oscureciendo su mirada.

— ¿De dónde vienes?—pregunto sin salir de su escondite el pelilila.

— De Alemania…—contesto con una sonrisa.

Mu la correspondió con timidez, había algo en esa niña que lo perturbaba, tal vez no algo malo, o era su increíble falta de relacionarse con seres de su sexo opuesto o tal vez, solo tal vez ¿energía?, extendió su pálida mano sin abandonar las espaldas de Saga en señal de saludo, a lo que la niña esbozó una enorme sonrisa sujetándola, pero al tacto Mu chillo y retiró su mano con temor, de igual forma la pelilila se observó sus dedos y clavo sus grises orbes en Mu, Saga y Aoiria se observaban extrañados.

— ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó el peliazul asustado mientras el pequeño fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Qué eres?—preguntó Mu tras un rato de silencio ignorando la presencia de los demás.

—No debo decirles… mi madre—pero calló al sentir la presencia de la mujer que la observó con una ceja arqueada junto al tío de Saga—mañana les contaré… se los prometo—dijo sonriendo hacia Mu que la veía aun con su ceño fruncido—sabía que eras diferente…—susurró mientras acariciaba un fleco lila que se le escapaban al menor de su boina.

Los tres hombrecitos se quedaron de pie mientras la niña entraba a la casa y su madre les regalaba una delicada sonrisa mientras se despedía del mayor, vieron regresar al tío de Saga quien con agilidad y sin saber como los arrastró hasta la entrada de su enorme mansión y de paso hasta la cocina, los sentó en la mesa y los observó detenidamente.

—Cinco minutos con una niña y la espantan…—se carcajeó haciendo que los dos más chicos respingaran.

… … … … …

Su padre y abuela le habían heredado algo más que millones en diferentes bancos del mundo, tras su fortuna, también se había abierto una enorme colección de oscuros secretos de su progenitor, libros, cartas y mapas donde el anterior Mascara Mortal señaló cada posible lugar donde podía existir su añorada piedra filosofal—de todas sus colecciones, la más deseada— la carta que su abuela le había entregado antes de morir quedaba chica ante tales descubrimientos, en una enorme biblioteca escondida en el despacho de su padre hasta ese momento, junto a un perfecto laboratorio, una roca muy similar a la que Mu y Kiki portaban en sus cuellos, se mantenía erguida dentro de un enorme tubo de ensayo, lleno de fascinación y con ayuda de un famoso científico francés—Dr. Degel Acuarios—había logrado clonar la misteriosa roca, comprobando así su poder en alguno de sus ingenuos soldados que terminaban como experimentos fallidos y cobraban la vida de los miserables obedientes, de la misma forma uno de los cientos de diarios que Manigoldo solía llevar consigo le reveló a Angelo los secretos de la alquimia y su mayor ambición, ser inmortal y dominar el mundo, fue esa misma idea que lo motivó para comenzar a realizar el sueño de su padre y con ayuda de uno de sus diplomáticos había redactado una extraña carta con estrictas órdenes de parte de la empresa Mascara Mortal, que había hecho llegar hasta cada uno de los tres principales magnates del mediterráneo y viejos conocidos de Manigoldo— que junto formaban una enorme y poderosa alianza llamada "Cruz del Sur"— donde se les convocaba a una reunión en la enorme mansión del italiano, con fines comerciales.

Uno a uno fueron apareciendo y adentrándose en la enorme casa, del sur, Albiore Cefeo, el etíope dueño de industrias Camaleón, creadores de la última tecnología en armas de guerra, del este, Albafica Piscis un sueco dueño de la tercer parte del territorio marino, del norte, Capricornio S.A una legión de científicos especializados en la clonación con fines destructivos y nanotecnología guiados por el millonario y español Dr. El Cid , cada uno de ellos con sus respectivos hijos y futuros herederos tomaban ahora asiento cerca de la enorme mesa en espera del jovencito que les había mandado a llamar, de todos los hombres sobresalía una niña rubia de enormes ojos celestes, su nombre era June la hija de Cefeo, que a la corta edad de ocho años, se había convertido en una genio de la empresa de su padre, tras sus transparentes lentes escondía sus zafiros sin algún dejo de temor bajo las miradas inquisitivas de los magnates y sus hijos, principalmente las de Shura.

Un silencio llenó la habitación cuando al abrirse las puertas finalmente el pequeño italiano se adentró con su barbilla alzada y su singular caminar, tras de él dos enormes hombres vestidos con un uniforme azul y un cangrejo bordado en su hombro derecho le custodiaban, un poco más atrás el pequeño rubio ataviado con una túnica blanca era guiado por una pequeña peliverde que vestía un uniforme parecido al de los altos guardas pero con sus manos cubiertas para evitar rozar la piel del pequeño vidente.

El italiano se colocó frente a la silla a la cabecera de la mesa dejando a cada lado a los niños que lo acompañaban, se sentó y los demás le imitaron, el silencio corrió por un momento más mientras con sus albinos ojos recorría cada cara.

A su lado la jovencita de cabellos verdes, le brindo unos papeles que repartió a la brevedad posible entre los invitados.

—Señores—dijo con un tono autoritario—como ya se habrán dado cuenta, mi padre y mi abuela han muerto—continuo mientras se levantaba de la silla y rodeaba la mesa tras cada uno de los hombres—dejándome como único heredero de la fortuna Cáncer y parte de las acciones de esta singular alianza—se detuvo tras la silla de la rubia que siquiera se inmutó al sentirlo—quiero crear una organización más poderosa… no, no, mejor… un imperio…—soltó con un brillo de avaricia en sus ojos—uno que sea indestructible…mi padre—continuó—antes de morir descubrió un secreto de inmortalidad y regeneración para la humanidad… ¿se dan cuenta de lo que eso significa?—preguntó clavando su mirada en cada uno de los presentes—disfrutar de la gloria por los siglos de los siglos—rio—no temerle a la muerte y…

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar Ángelo?—cuestiono el español.

— ¿Dónde nos beneficia a todos?—Preguntó el sueco.

—Con su ayuda, mi fortuna, sus conocimientos y tecnología crearemos un ejército invencible, una legión de hombres poderosos a base de la alquimia—contestó el niño colocando sus manos sobre la mesa—los países tendrán que pagar una enorme fortuna por volver a sus soldados inmortales, algo que no permitiremos tan fácilmente ¿no se dan cuenta? seremos los reyes del mundo.

— ¿Alquimia?—murmuraron entre ellos.

—Asi es…—dijo mostrando uno de los papeles como el que todos tenían en su mano donde se veía una roca roja — esta es la llave de todo ese poder la piedra filosofal… una reliquia custodiada por una extraña tribu sin cejas—comentó en tono burlón—quiero construir una fortaleza, un centro de investigación cerca de Grecia para ser excatos, el último lugar donde fue vista la roca, o por lo menos un fragmento de esta…, pero para eso necesito de su total apoyo… y con respecto a su pregunta… creo que la respuesta es inmortalidad y poder—sonrió clavando su mirada en la del etíope y su pequeña que lo observaba con una ceja levantada.

Si algo había aprendido June desde pequeña, era que en el círculo al que pertenecía su padre, apoyo no era una palabra usada frecuentemente, June suspiró esperando que sus pensamientos fueran equivocados y que lo que se aproximaba no era más que un mal presentimiento y no un vil engaño.

—Dejame ver…entonces… te ayudamos a buscar la roca y nos darás de ese poder—dijo el rubio—no me hagas reír Ángelo… tu padre siempre fue un ser egoísta y ambicioso…jamás compartiría esa gloria con nosotros y tú, eres igual… vámonos June… creo que nada hacemos acá—dijo tomando a su pequeña de la mano.

—Tienes razón Cefeo—se unió el sueco seguido del español.

Ángelo no movió una sola mano, solo negó con su cabeza y soltó una carcajada, mientras los veía partir.

—Tal y como lo suponía—dijo oscureciendo su semblante—cierren las puertas—gritó ante la mirada asombrada de los hombres—nadie debe salir.

— ¡Ángelo estás loco!—gritó Cefeo sacando un arma y apuntando hacia la cabeza del italiano—abre la maldita puerta mocoso.

—No, no Cefeo por favor… guarda ese juguete—dijo mientras uno de sus guardas apuntaba una AK49 modificada en su nuca—que irónico, pero ¿no es acaso una de tus recientes creaciones? —rio acercándose al rubio—son tan predecibles… todos—dijo acariciando el rostro de la niña quien se apartó con furia mientras abrazaba a su padre—mírense trayendo consigo a sus pequeños para que vayan aprendiendo el negocio de la familia—rio de nuevo.

—No te atrevas a tocarle un solo cabello a mi hija mal nacido—espeto el rubio casi inmóvil bajo el arma.

— ¿Pero quién dijo que tocaré a sus hijos?—preguntó el pequeño magnate—ellos serán el comienzo de mi ejercito—dijo mientras el enorme guarda obligaba a Cefeo a caer de rodillas—los primeros en experimentar el poder de la alquimia en su sangre—continuó mientras enrollaba sus mangas y dejaba a la luz un extraño tatuaje con el circulo de trasmutación—y ustedes serán mis esclavos…cumplirán al pie de la letra cada una de mis órdenes… principalmente usted Dr. Cid, claro si quiere que su hijo un muera en la primera prueba—se carcajeo.

— ¡Estás loco!…—exclamo el español sujetando a su pequeño.

—En este momento nuestros guardias… —dijo el peli celeste —deben de…

—Estar descansando —interrumpió el italiano— en paz… por supuesto—soltó una sonora carcajada ante la cara de angustia de los empresarios y los chicos—ya… tranquilos, será algo así… "si ustedes se portan bien ellos viven", "si ellos"—dijo señalando a los niños—"se portan mal ustedes mueren" y viceversa, así de simple, ahora llévenselos… —ordenó a los enormes custodios quienes esposaron a los adultos y los arrastraron hasta una celda al final del pasillo, observó a la peliverde y luego a los niños—puedes retirate Shaina y llévate a Shaka contigo que coma algo, está demasiado pálido, yo necesito hablar con mis "amigos"—dijo levantando una ceja.

—Exijo escuchar a mi papá—pidió el menor antes de que Shaina tomara su mano.

—Creo que no entiendes Shaka… Acá el único que exige soy yo—dijo acercando su rostro al rubio—no trates de jugar con mi paciencia.

—Prometiste que si te ayudaba mi padre estaría bien, y tengo mucho tiempo de no saber nada de él.

—Fuera…—soltó con rabia mientras le brindaba una cachetada al más pequeño.

Shaina lo tomó con delicadeza y lo levantó del suelo frente a los otros pequeños que miraban el horrible espectáculo, con suavidad limpió sus lágrimas y lo llevó hacia el pasillo dejándolo recostado en la pared—quedate acá—pidió con ternura para regresar hacia la habitación— ¡Angelo!—exclamó la peliverde mientras se acercaba hasta el italiano de nuevo— ¿Cuándo le dirás que su padre murió?—musitó tratando que los demás no escucharan nada.

—Cuando no me sea necesario… ¡ahora largate!… que seas mi prima no te brinda ninguna corona _piccola_—musito mientras se levantaba—comienzo a creer que te gusta ese niño… y creeme que no es nada conveniente que te considere traidora—susurró en su oído dejándola inmóvil.

Shaina giró y apretó sus puños con furia, desde la muerte de sus padres el único familiar que tenía era ese malvado, no, perverso primo, quien había accedido a ampararla a cambio de sus servicios como una empleada más, y que colocó a su lado para custodiar al pequeño ciego, por el cual había comenzado a sentir un gran aprecio y odiaba que Angelo engañara para su beneficio. Salió de la habitación y tomó de nuevo a Shaka del brazo para llevarlo hacia su habitación.

—En cuanto a ustedes—se refirió a los niños—si no cooperan me veré obligado a reprender a sus padres.

—Yo estoy contigo…—interrumpió un peliceleste —mi nombre es Alex pero puedes llamarme Afrodita.

—Afro…—musito el español—no lo hagas.

Los demás negaron suavemente, en silencio la única niña rodó una lágrima mientras era llevada por uno de los guardas junto a los demás hasta una enclaustrada habitación.

… … … … …

Con rapidez llegaron hasta la habitación del rubio, con suavidad lo colocó en una silla mientras una de las criadas le llevaba algo de comer, con una toalla y un poco de agua limpio las pálidas mejillas del rubio, quien atrapó una de sus manos y la colocó cerca de su corazón.

—Shaina…—dijo mientras estrujaba su mano—tú no eres malvada… ¿Por qué no te escapas y ya?—preguntó con su tranquila voz.

—No te dejaré solo Shaka…—contestó acariciando su rostro con una mano enguantada—ahora come… quiero ver ese plato vacío—replicó mientras dejaba escapar ahora una lagrima por su mejilla mientras recordaba la imagen de Asmita rogando por su vida ante su primo.

Una vez saliendo la criada, tras la puerta una pequeña figura se habría paso hacia la pareja de niños.

—Camus—dijo Shaina—si Ángelo se da cuenta que estas acá…

—Lo sé… te traje manzanas—dijo colocándolas en las manos del rubio—llegaron otros niños.

—Si…—replicó la peliverde—vete no querrás que tu padre pague tu desobediencia sabelotodo—dijo con una media sonrisa.

—También serán esclavos como nosotros—dijo entristeciendo su mirada.

—Vete Cam… por favor—rogó el rubio.

…

En la cocina de los Géminis, tres hombrecitos devoraban con ansias unos emparedados de mantequilla y jamón cortesía de Deuteros, quien los observaba con una sonrisa principalmente al pelilila que llevaba como cuatro y parecía no acabar con su hambre.

—Discúlpelo señor Deuteros—dijo Aioria al ver que el mayor no despegaba la vista de su hermano—es que él come y come y mamá no sabe por qué no engorda.

—Ha de tener parásitos—soltó el mayor guiñando uno de sus ojos a Saga.

Mu abrió sus enormes ojos verdes y frunció el ceño, rodando sus ojos a su castaño hermano que lo observaba divertido, sacando sin querer unas carcajadas de los Geminis.

Deuteros estaba feliz, su sobrino sonreía y tenía un par de singulares amigos, que hacía que la relación con sus padres mejorara hasta cierto punto, y aunque su madre aún seguía algo silenciosa, se dignaba de vez en cuando a regalarle una sonrisa a su hijo. Ahora que se sentía un poco más tranquilo su mente había viajado hasta la casa de la par, Pandora la nueva vecina, una mujer misteriosa, elegante, algo siniestra pero definitivamente con un gran corazón, su sola esencia lo había cautivado a tal extremo de encontrarse distraído pensando en ella cada minuto del restante día.

—Verdad que si tio Deu… ¿tío Deu?—exclamo el peliazul palmoteando en la mesa y haciéndolo respingar.

—Saben una cosa… saldré a visitar a la vecina—dijo con una enorme sonrisa que los tres respondieron—pórtense bien… ¡Saga! Tu eres el mayor ya sabes—el peliazul asintió.

—Pero si recién acabas de ayudarle a meter las…—pero el mayor salió dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

—Tu tío está enamorado—dijo Mu entre risas.

Saga sonrió alborotando sus cabellos, meditó por un momento lo que desde hacía días quería hacer, clavó su mirada esmeralda en la de los más chicos y entrecerró sus ojos, se levantó de la silla y se colocó tras de ellos.

—Enanos quiero mostrarles algo—dijo en un susurro—pero deben prometerme que no le dirán a nadie—ambos pequeños negaron y levantaron su mano en señal de promesa—bien… síganme—dijo guiándolos hasta el ático.

…

Una vez arriba cerró las cortinas evitando que los suaves rayos de sol del próximo atardecer rebotaran con el espejo, con sus manos les indico a los más chicos sentarse justo a sus espaldas mientras descubría el cristal que estaba cubierto por una suave sabana. Se arrodilló frente a este y colocó una mano en la fría superficie.

—Kanon…—llamó con suavidad.

Mu y Aioria se acercaban casi gateando al lado de Saga, quien los observó con sus ojos entrecerrados—les dije que…

—Saga…—señaló el pelilila—tu reflejo.

Aiora abrió sus ojos desmesurado y retrocedió un poco, el peliazul giró su rostro con suavidad y sonrió, ahí estaba, justo como todas las noches desde la primera vez que había subido al atico.

—Hermano…—musito mientras su reflejo se mantenía inmóvil.

—Es increíble…—susurró el pelilila.

—Es tenebroso Saga…—dijo el castaño.

—Es como tu homúnculo…—continuó el alquimista.

— ¿homun qué?—preguntaron al unisono el peliazul y su hermano.

—Homúnculo… lo leí en mi libro… lo alquimistas podemos hacer una copia de cualquier ser humano—comentó sin perder de vista el mágico reflejo— traer a la vida a alguien que…

— ¿Copia de mí mismo?—preguntó Saga sosteniéndole sus pequeños hombros— ¿Mu me estás diciendo que puedes hacer un cuerpo para que el alma de mi hermano pueda salir de ahí?

—Creo que si Saga…—dudó el menor

—Muéstrame…—dijo peliazul.

—Aún no se hacerlo… soy muy pequeño jamás lo he intentado, además necesito ayuda y solo quedo yo para…

—Enseñame…—interrumpió el gemelo—muéstrame como ser un alquimista Mu, y cuando estemos listos traeremos a mi hermano de vuelta ¿te imaginas? ¡sería genial¡—sonrió mientras colocaba su mano sobre el reflejo que movía con parsimonia sus dedos hasta tocar los de su hermano.

—Yo también quiero aprender—soltó Aioria—tal vez sea útil—sonrió.

Mu frunció su boca, los observó de uno a otro y bajó su mirada—también es algo peligroso—susurró—un homúnculo es un ser poderoso…

—Por mi hermano vale la pena el riesgo.

— ¿Estás seguro?—preguntó el pelilila clavando la vista en el reflejo—sería algo complicado… estamos hablando de traer un cuerpo y un alma Saga…

—Lo haremos… ¿cierto Aio? Juntos, como hermanos que somos desde este momento— dijo cortando su dedo con una pequeña tijera y uniéndolo con los otros dos.

Con una enorme sonrisa los tres cerraron un juramento que los convertiría en más que hermanos, pequeño alquimistas.

… … … … …

Ya era de noche, los más chicos se habían ido y el peliazul estaba solo, desde la ventana del ático podía ver con claridad la casa de la nueva vecina, de repente la delgada figura de Saori salió al patio, apartando todas las emociones que había experimentado junto a sus ahora hermanos recordó el suceso de la tarde cuando Mu le brindó su mano y enseguida gritó, Saga entrecerró sus ojos y abrió un poco más la cortina para ver lo que la chica pelilila hacia fuera de su casa, la observó como con suavidad la jovencita depositaba varios frascos de colores alrededor suyo y con rapidez encendía una fogata, sin ninguna melodía comenzó a danzar alrededor del fuego haciendo círculos y ademanes repetidos, el peliazul apenas podía observar su boca abrirse y de seguro cantar algo, abrió sus ojos desmesurados al ver como entre las llamas se formaba la figura de un hombre alado, una vez terminado el supuesto canto la joven se inclinó ante el como si fuesen a empezar un vals, a lo que el joven le brindó una mano, tratando de ver más Saga se recostó en la ventana ocasionando que esta cediera y cayera al piso una maceta, cuando dirigió la vista de nuevo hacia la pelilila el joven había desaparecido y ella lo observaba asustada y algo molesta, tragando grueso el peliazul se adentró en la habitación y cerro la ventana recostando su cabeza y respirando de forma agitada.

—Es una bruja…—musito.

… … … … …

Continuaraaaaa

espero sea de su agrado, pues yo amo escribirlaa

gracias por leer adelante con sus reviews son fuente de inspiracion y gracias por unirse a esta aventura

adelanto del proximo cap

"espoiler" creo u.u

**_" -¿A eso llamas alquimia enano?-preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa luego de presenciar el arte del pelilila-déjame mostrarte el verdadero poder de esa roca como tú la llamas-dijo sacando su impecable instrumento tras la espalda_****_-la llamo el requiem del sueño-sonrió con cinismo._**

**_Mu frunció le ceño y calló de rodillas ante el poder de su mayor y ahora maestro Kiki"_**


	4. Chapter 4

El Ángel de la Muerte y la Katana del Escorpión.

Un caballo su transporte, un violín su mejor arma, un par de raíces para calmar su hambre y una pequeña tienda para cubrir su cuerpo de noche, así partió de Jamir aquel niño hecho hombre, con su alquimia como única acompañante y guía, recibiendo noches frías y despertando días calurosos, con suerte y nublados con llovizna, así fueron las semanas que Kiki caminó sin recibir alguna señal de su piedra, alguna ubicación, algo que lo hiciera retroceder o avanzar, pero nada, nada si no hasta esa noche sin luna donde de nuevo aquel sueño lo despertó, agitado como anteriormente se levantaba caminó hasta la colina más alta y se sentó, permitiendo con sus ojos cerrados que el viento le susurrase donde estaba eso que buscaba, su corazón latió con fuerza cuando el rojo colgante se levantó sin previo aviso lanzando una señal al cielo y devolviéndola hacia la tierra, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del pelirrojo, se levantó y con rapidez alistó su pobre equipaje, sin perder más tiempo montó su ya descansada bestia perdiéndose entre los arbustos de un espeso bosque.

… … … … …

Más largo de aquel pueblo, inclusive más allá de las más altas montañas y cumbres nevadas, en un viñedo cerca de Italia, junto a una enorme mansión, ocultos a la vista del mundo, los niños que mascara mortal mantenía en su poder pasaban los días bajo largos entrenamientos y las noches en eterno desvelo, cada mañana se levantaban en espera de un día más de tortura y desesperación, en su habitación cuya apariencia se le asemejaba más a una celda de privilegio, la pequeña Cefeo se entretenía armando y desarmando armas peligrosas como entretenimiento a su eterno insomnio, si, era verdad que Ángelo los dejaba caminar en la mansión, movilizarse en los jardines, sabía que teniendo a sus padres bajo su poder los niños no harían nada por escapar, esa noche en especial un desespero carcomía el pecho de June, una sensación de ahogo y tristeza, así que esperando un poco que el reloj marcase la una de la madrugada salió de su pequeño cuarto hacia un rumbo conocido.

Pasó por cada una de las habitaciones de sus compañeros, los primeros dos dormían, Camus con la luz tenue se mantenía tras un libro, se detuvo a unos pasos de la habitación de la peliverde, la más cercana a una amiga, ella era con la única que hablaba durante los entrenamientos, y a la que le había tomado confianza y aprecio, se acercó y dio varios golpes suaves en su puerta, la niña abrió desde dentro saliendo con su rostro aun adormilado.

— ¿Cómo haces para dormir?—preguntó la rubia dibujando en su cara una mueca lo más parecida a una sonrisa.

—Cierro mis ojos y voilá—contestó abriendo más para que la rubia ingresara.

—Tengo miedo…

—Todos tenemos miedo… pero—se detuvo un momento para suspirar y abrir la enrejada ventana, algunas veces recordar la miseria en la que vivían no era bueno— ¿Sabes una cosa?… Ángelo le pone barrotes de hierro a las ventanas aunque durmamos en el quinto piso—rio— ¿pensará que algún día echaremos alas y nos escaparemos de acá?

June soltó una breve carcajada y se sentó en la cama de la peliverde mientras abrazaba con tristeza sus piernas.

—Quiero ver a mi padre…

—Sabes que no se puede…

—Tú sabes dónde está el laboratorio… ¡por favor!—suplicó sujetando sus manos y clavando sus celestes orbes en los verdes de la italiana.

—June… Ángelo nos mataría…

—Solo será una vez… quiero saber si está bien…ni siquiera le hablaré…—rogó casi con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ambas sostuvieron sus miradas, una llena de miedo y la otra llena de desesperación. Shaina se levantó y soltó sus manos de la rubia, bajó su cabeza y recordó a Shaka, quien aún vivía bajo la mentira de Mascara Mortal.

—Solo un momento…—dijo aun dándole la espalada—pero será rápido y no dirás nada…

June sonrió como nunca en las semanas que llevaban en ese oculto lugar, negó con rapidez y se puso en pie tras la peliverde. Caminaron por un ancho pasillo hasta las gradas, pero en vez de bajar por ellas, Shaina tomó un atajo tras la pintura de su tía abuela y bajaron por una especie de tobogán, con rapidez siguieron a través de un angosto pasillo hasta donde una fuerte claridad se infiltraba tras las hendijas de una falsa puerta, por donde con sus rostros en el suelo pudieron observar los pies de los afanados hombres que trabajaban casi sin descanso.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar con claridad la voz de su padre, pero al mismo tiempo un enorme temor la invadió al reconocer en ese timbre de voz el cansancio y la tristeza que lo agobiaban, siempre tras de Shaina se levantó del suelo y controlando sus ganas de correr y abrazar a ese hombre que amaba más que a su vida, permitió que sus ojos estudiaran cada rincón del aseado lugar mientras con suavidad abrían esa enorme puerta. No había guardas, solo estaban su padre y el padre de Camus, preparaban al parecer el primer intento de la máquina que crearía los soldados indestructibles.

Sin poder contenerse más se soltó de la mano de la peliverde y corrió hasta su padre, que sin pensarlo dos veces la estrujo con desespero entre sus brazos.

—Princesa…—exclamó el hombre tras su ahora crecida barva—no deberías estar aquí… ese maldito bastardo puede venir en cualquier momento…

—Te extraño—fue lo único que pudo decir antes de ver rodar por el piso a su amiga.

—Pero que hermosa escena…—dijo tras unos breves aplausos el italiano que se adentraba—lloraría pero… ya saben, la ternura y la piedad—replicó mientras se acercaba al rostro de su prima y le sostenía con furia el mentón—no van conmigo—replicó soltándola con rudeza

Tras las sombras un pequeño peli celeste salió para situarse a su lado, sonrió y observó con burla a ambas niñas.

—_Afrodita_…—musitó la peliverde mientras sostenía su adolorida quijada.

—Si… Afrodita…—dijo el pequeño Mascara—no te he dado las gracias por avisarme de los planes de mi prima y su amiga—continuó hasta acercarse a la rubia y clavarle sus azules ojos.

—Eres un lambiscón—reclamo furiosa la peliverde—maldito seas Afro…

El peliceleste simplemente sonreía ante el rostro de incredibilidad de ambas pequeñas, como podía existir una ser igual de malvado de Mascara, para ellas indiscutiblemente era un traidor, June lo supo desde el primer día cuando por voluntad propia se afilió al italiano.

—Shaina…—habló con ironía su primo—siempre pensé que eras como una avecilla… ¿sabes?—dijo mientras sacaba de una jaula una paloma blanca—libre, ágil, dulce…—colocó el ave en la máquina que recién instalaban en el laboratorio— pero al mismo tiempo temeraria y valiente… como esta hermosa paloma mensajera, ¿sabías que viajan kilómetros de kilómetros para entregar una carta, contra vientos y tormentas?—preguntó mientras clavaba sus ojos sobre ella que se había puesto en pie— ¿sabes qué? Pensándolo bien… un par de alas no te caerían mal…—exclamó mientras hacía señas a los guardas que sujetaran a la peliverde.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Ángelo basta!…—forcejeó sin éxito—déjame… ¿Qué pretendes?

— ¡Suéltala!—gritaba June mientras su padre la abrazaba— ¿Qué le harás degenerado?

—Tranquila June…—dijo mientras clavaba una inyección primero en el animal—solo será un retoque ya verás… al rato y se te antoja—rio estruendoso.

—Ángelo… por favor…no… —suplicó la peliverde por última vez antes que el niño aplicara una dosis de tranquilizante en su brazo.

—Espero que esto sea una lección para ti pequeña Cefeo…—espetó mientras los enormes guardias acostaban a la italiana en una camilla—nadie… ¿me escuchas?... nadie puede hacer nada sin mi consentimiento en esta casa… ahora llévensela—gritó para separar a la niña de su padre.

—No… espera ¿Qué le harás?

—Nada malo…—respondió con una cínica sonrisa—solo… un retoque ya te lo he dicho.

—June… solo vete pequeña—clamó su padre derramando un par de lágrimas—todo estará bien… te lo prometo.

—Así es June… ya vete… estoy seguro que por el bien de tu amado padre habrás aprendido que con mis reglas no se juega…—espetó con furia—dije cero visitas a sus padres… pero tranquila que esta vez Shaina purgara tu falta—rio mientras arrastraban a June por los pasillos principales.

— ¡Te odio! —gritó mientras los tipos cerraban tras ella unas enormes puertas.

Albiore y Degel se lanzaban miradas frustradas, la maquina a la que sería expuesta Shaina, era experimental, aun no estaba terminada y su función era la de combinar junto a un trozo de la piedra filosofal que estaba en la biblioteca, las cualidades de algunos animales a las humanas, convirtiendo a los hombres en humanos con poderes sobre naturales—visión de águila, velocidad de un leopardo , la fuerza de un oso, la agilidad de un zorro…—incapaces de ser derrotados por cualquier arma o ser en especial.

—Señor Ángelo—interrumpió el francés—la maquina aun…

—Ya está lista… si no la probamos jamás sabremos cómo funciona— habló sin esperar segunda interrupción—corta un trozo de la piedra y ubicalo como hemos hablado, cerca de su corazón…

June salió del lugar sintiéndose más culpable, si es que se podía, por haber arrastrado a Shaina hasta ese lugar, ahora el malvado italiano le haría algo espantoso a su amiga y lo más probable es que no saldría viva de eso. Caminó ya sin quejarse a pesar del fuerte agarre de los hombres que la lanzaron encerrándola en su habitación, corrió a su cama y observó por la ventana mientras dejaba por primera vez caer sobre sus mejillas unas gruesas lágrimas, abrazó sus piernas con sus brazos y sollozó hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

… … … … …

Cuando sus esmeraldas se abrieron forzadas por la luz, se sorprendió encontrarse en el ático aun con su ropa del colegio, con torpeza se levantó y observó con horror el espejo quebrado en mil pedazos, iba a caminar pero un bulto en el suelo se lo impidió, volteó su mirada hacia el piso topándose con la peor de las sorpresas, justo a sus pies, el pequeño pelilila se movía en una serie de espasmos involuntarios, con rapidez lo tomó entre sus brazos para horrorizarse aún más al observar las manos del alquimista totalmente amputadas.

—Yo… tra…té—susurró mientras lo tenía en sus brazos.

—Tranquilo…—dijo el peliazul mientras acariciaba sus delicados cabellos lavanda—no hables te llevaré a un…

—Saga…

El gemelo levantó su mirada ante la extraña voz que lo llamaba, de entre las sombras una figura exactamente igual a él se acercaba hasta agacharse y fijar sus esmeraldas en las de su igual.

—Kanon…—musitó

—No Sa…ga él es un mousn…tro—habló el menor mientras un hilo de sangre corría por la comisura de sus labios—no de…bi…mos…

Saga trató de levantarse pero su gemelo simplemente lo empujó arrebatando al más chico de sus brazos para luego propinarle un mordisco al menor que solo gritaba, luego otro más, y otro, cuando Saga se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo trató inútilmente de separarlo, pero solo logró ser mordido por Kanon, quien no paraba de comerse al pelilila. No se dio cuenta cuando en un rápido movimiento su gemelo lo tenía en el piso, lo olfateaba, lo probaba pasando su lengua sobre sus húmedas mejillas, mostraba sin ningún temor unos afilados colmillos.

— ¡NO… KANON! ¡BASTA!—despertó tremendamente sudado y agitado en su cama, se sentó e intentó apretar sus sienes con fuerza, pero antes de colocar su mano en la cabeza la pulsera con el nombre de su hermano cayó al piso. No recordaba haber traído consigo la esclava de oro, solo haber estado en al ático tratando sin éxito de comunicarse con su hermano, pero él se había negado, ya eran cuatro noches consecutivas que Kanon no se mostraba en su reflejo.

Se levantó aun extrañado y caminó hasta el baño, abrió el grifo con el agua fría y se mojó la cara, al levantarla se topó con la sorpresa de ver a su reflejo totalmente seco, era su hermano, pero su mirada era tan oscura que por primera vez lo atemorizó, algo malo pasaba con el alma de Kanon ¿Qué lo obligaba a buscarlo esta vez a él? ¿Por qué había bajado del ático y estaba ahora en el espejo de su baño? ¿Habrá sido eso un sueño o una advertencia? Cuando parpadeó un par de veces su reflejo regresó a la normalidad, con delicadeza tocó el vidrió y suspiró, su hermano sufría tras ese vidrió. Tenía que hablar con Mu esa misma mañana, ese homúnculo tendría que hacerse más rápido de lo que había planeado, o si no su hermano se perdería totalmente tras los espejos de toda su casa, como un alma en pena más de las que rondaban el mundo.

Así que se cambió y ni bien terminada la merienda, salió disparado al escuchar las chillonas voces de sus amigos en la puerta de su jardín, tal y como habían quedado desde la noche anterior, dándoles un abrazo a su padre y su tío, que lo observaba divertido se encaminó hacia la puerta de la cocina.

— ¿Saga?—llamó su padre haciéndolo frenar de golpe.

—Si padre—contestó girándose casi con temor, ya que su padre contadas veces lo llamaba.

— Hay algo que quiero comentarte…

—Si padre…—replicó mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la mesa

—Has corrido de acá para allá desde temprano, que no he tenido tiempo de contarte algo muy importante—Aspros de se levantó de su asiento y subió las gradas dejando a su hijo confundido con su hermano.

El menor observó de soslayo a su tío.

—Te sorprenderás…—susurró en su oído.

Casi al momento su padre regresó desde las habitaciones con algo, o mejor dicho alguien tras sus espaldas.

—Saga—llamó de nuevo su padre— ¿recuerdas a Milo?

Un tímido jovencito de la misma edad que Saga salía de su escondite mientras sostenía un brazo enyesado, dibujó una hermosa sonrisa cuando vio de lleno al otro muchacho.

—Milo… —musitó el peli azul mientras abrazaba con euforia a su primo.

—Saga…

— ¿Crees que puedes llevarlo a jugar con tus amigos?—Saga asintió.

Milo era hijo de Kardia, un griego que vivía en Francia y era maestro de esgrima, y también cuñado de los gemelos, a decir verdad solo de apariencia pues era primo de la esposa de Aspros a la cual quería como hermana.

—Tu primo pasará este año con nosotros—dijo su padre—tu tío Kardia tiene negocios que atender y no puede llevarlo consigo.

—Bien… vamos—dijo el peliazul jalando a su primo.

—Ten cuidado…no vaya a ser que se rompa el otro brazo… Saga… ¡Saga!—llamó el mayor sin obtener resultado.

—Dejalo Aspros…—sonrió su tío haciendo que su hermano levantara una ceja.

— ¡No quiero que vuelvan tarde!—soltó tras una corta sonrisa finalmente para refugiarse tras el enorme periódico que leía.

… … … … …

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando observó a los más chicos en la puerta de su jardín, Mu con el enorme libro y Aiora cargando una mochila donde llevaban todo lo que pudieran utilizar para comenzar a aprender alquimia, ambos lo saludaban con esmero, para ellos se había convertido en su hermano mayor, luego ambos repararon en el otro muchacho muy parecido a Saga pero con sus ojos azules, fruncieron el ceño mientras se acercaban.

—Chicos… él es Milo—dijo Saga mientras presentaba a su primo—es mi primo favorito

—El único…—dijo con una sonrisa el nuevo jovencito.

—Soy Mu…—se presentó con su inigualable timidez.

—Y yo Aioria—dijo el castaño con orgullo— ¿también serás alquimista? —preguntó sacando una suave carcajada de los dos mayores.

— ¿Alquimista? —cuestionó observando al gemelo.

—Ya verás—le dijo este mientras tironeaba de su brazo y comenzaban a caminar.

A lo lejos y esta vez escondida tras unos arbustos la niña los observaba entretenida, tenía semanas evitándolos desde el incidente en el que Saga la había visto danzar con su fantasma y se golpeaba mentalmente por ser tan descuidada, pero de tanto odiarlo por chismoso había comenzado a encontrarlo desde simpático hasta bien parecido, cosa que ocasionaba que se sonrojara cada vez que el peliazul le levantara una ceja y sonriera o simplemente saludara a su madre mientras iba con ella en el auto al mercado.

Varias noches atrás— contando casi un par de semanas— había sentido la necesidad de unírseles a esos tres chicos en sus travesuras, irían al mismo colegio así que ¿por qué no hacerlos sus amigos?, aunque las advertencias de su madre revoloteaban en su cabeza constantemente evitando contarles tal y como les había prometido la primera vez que los conoció—_eres una Wicca Saori, y eso no lo puedes evitar, las personas no nos comprenden y señalan ¿quieres morir en una hoguera o colgada como tu abuela?_—sacudía entonces su cabeza y trataba de olvidar todo para clavar su vista en el chico de al lado mientras caminaba, tan callado y misterioso, y ese pelilila, ese niño tenía algo sobrenatural y también estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo, así que sin pensarlo más se ocultó bajo una capa de terciopelo y comenzó a perseguirlos por todo el camino.

… … … … …

Unas enormes murallas se comenzaban a levantaban alrededor de un pequeño pueblo bastante cerca de donde vivían los niños, rumores sobre un hombre poderoso y despiadado les crispaba la piel llenándolos de curiosidad, centenares de carros cargando material de construcción pasaban frente a ellos al salir al camino que los llevaría su verdadero destino—un claro del bosque—aun así para ellos eso era impresionante, ignoraban que muy pronto se verían sometidos por un niño unos cuantos años mayor que el pequeño alquimista, con paciencia esperaban algún campo entre los vehículos para adentrarse al tupido bosque y dirigirse a su destino.

Entre risas y bromas de uno a otro los pequeños finalmente llegaron al asido lugar, de rodillas alrededor de Mu, los otros observaban con fascinación cada trazo que el pelilila hacía en el suelo.

—Listo—soltó triunfante al terminar su dibujo.

— ¿Y eso es…?—preguntó Saga con su ceño fruncido mientras trataba sin éxito de girar su cabeza con tal de darle forma a los garabatos.

Por otro lado Milo sostenía su brazo, mientras con la misma curiosidad trataba de concentrarse y recordar algo de arte de algún museo, tal vez era la copia de alguna obra famosa.

Aioria por su lado, no le gustaba dar su brazo a torcer y pasar por ignorante así que sin opinar simplemente callaba en espera de la respuesta de su hermano.

—El circulo de transmutación—dijo con una dulce sonrisa haciendo respingar a los dos peliazul —para comenzar voy a mostrarles lo primero que aprendí, pero… necesito un voluntario—clavó sus esmeraldas en Milo quien se echó para atrás.

—Ah no… imposible ¿Saga?—llamo a su primo pero también lo observaba con esa sonrisa de travesura— que debo hacer…—dijo resignado al encontrarse acorralado.

—Solo te quitamos ese aburrido yeso y… nos prestas tu brazo—dijo con una contagiosa inocencia el gemelo.

—Cielos Saga… si algo sale mal te juro que…

—Te juro que te sorprenderás—sonrió el pelilila mientras con unas tijeras, un cincel y algo de alquimia logro zafar el blanco y duro vendaje.

Sentado frente al curioso trazo, Milo estiró su adolorido brazo y cerró sus ojos. Una fuerte luz blanca rodeó al pequeño Mu mientras con sus manos recorría de arriba abajo el brazo del peliazul ante la mirada de asombro de los otros dos.

Al estar tan concentrados en las acciones del pequeño alquimista la pelilila se acercó sigilosa hasta los chicos.

—Lo sabía…—dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que los demás respingaran en el lugar—tu eres como yo.

Sorprendidos por la jovencita todos se pusieron de pie y le hicieron cara de pocos amigos mientras ella se acercaba, los recorrió a todos con sus orbes grises y sonrió. Mu frunció el ceño y se levantó molesto para ponerse al frente de sus amigos que habían creado una muralla delante de él.

—Y ¿Qué eres exactamente?—preguntó con sus manos en la cintura.

—Una Wicca…—soltó con orgullo.

— ¿Una Wicca?—preguntaron al unísono los mas chicos

—Así es enanos… como una especie de hechicera—susurró el peliazul—eres una bruja…

—También…—replicó— ese era mi secreto—continuó sentándose en medio de los dos espectadores—y ya cumplí con contarles.

—Un momento…— dijo Aioria — ¿por qué te quedas niña?

Mu, Saga y Milo se tiraban miradas de uno a otro, pero luego todas se clavaron en la cara de Saga, quien levantó una ceja y carraspeó su garganta.

—Vamos chicos…—dijo finalmente Saga— ¿entre más seamos mejor no?—Saori sonrió—además somos vecinos y… el otro año seremos compañeros, mi tío me contó.

Un incómodo silencio los rodeó por un instante para ser interrumpido por un sonoro suspiro grupal.

—Bien…—dijo Mu acercándose y entrecerrando sus esmeraldas—tienes que prometer que no dirás nada.

—Lo prometo—contestó divertida—en serio… no diré nada… soy Saori—dijo mientras saludaba al joven que de nuevo se sentaba en el círculo.

Una vez que hubo silencio se dispusieron a continuar una vez más el extraño ritual para practicar como reparar el brazo de Milo quien solo cerraba sus ojos.

.. … … … … … … … ….

Unos orbes grises estudiaban desde las sombras cada rasgo de los niños que tenía al frente, los escuchaba reir y luego con su ceño fruncido observaba como el pelilila levantaba de sus manos una luz blanca que tomaba forma de esfera mientras terminaba de curar al peliazul, terminada la demostración dispuso luego a fabricar otra esfera de energía pero luego desaparecía entre sus dedos con rapidez, de inmediato instaba a la niña que intentaba sin éxito sostener una parecida que había fabricado entre sus dedos pero al menor ruido perdía concentración, y ni hablar de los dos peliazules y el castaño que no se les veía ni el arranque de alguna técnica en especial, chasqueo su lengua y se destapo la cabeza que llevaba cubierta dejando al aire sus rojizos rizos, se levantó y dio un paso adelante, luego se detuvo, giró sobre sus talones y se sentó de nuevo en el suelo.

— ¿Así que para eso me trajiste aquí?—preguntó hacia la roca, que parecía responderle con un tenue parpadeo—bien, si mi destino es ser el maestro de ese mocoso cabellos lila… así será—suspiro y una vez más se puso de pie, con su violín a sus espaldas se abrió paso entre los matones y se arrimó hasta la reunión de infantes, que lo observaron con curiosidad y desconfianza.

Los ojos verdes de Mu escrudiñaban cada centímetro del joven que tenía al frente, su cabello, una venda sobre su frente, su tatuaje que a duras penas se asomaba bajo la manga de su capa café, sus cabellos rojizos y su rostro serio, ante la mirada atenta de los demás el pequeño pelilila se levantó de su lugar y se acercó hasta el muchacho sin dejar de verlo.

— ¿Quién eres?—preguntó con su dulce voz— ¿y por qué traes una roca como la mía?—cuestiono de nuevo la ver el pendiente rojo en su cuello

— ¿Tu quien crees enano?—sonrió el pelirrojo agachándose hasta conseguir su altura y colocar su mano sobre la pequeña cabeza.

—Mi nombre es Mu…

—Bien Mu… mi nombre es Kiki—dijo mientras retiraba la venda sobre sus puntos— y soy un alquimista.

—Yo también… estaba mostrando mi alquimia a mis amigos…—replicó el pelilila con emoción, pero el mayor no cambio su semblante, si no que se levantó de nuevo y dio unos pasos atrás, mientras levantando sus brazos y dejaba ver su inmaculado pentagrama.

—Mu…—susurró el gemelo un poco atemorizado mientras jalaba a su lado al pequeño castaño y Milo a la niña.

— ¿Así que a eso llamas alquimia enano?—preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa luego de presenciar el arte del pelilila—déjame mostrarte el verdadero poder de esa roca como tú la llamas—dijo sacando su impecable instrumento tras la espalda—la llamo el requiem del sueño—sonrió con cinismo.

Mu frunció el ceño y calló de rodillas ante el poder de su mayor y ahora maestro Kiki, quien con tan solo una tonada de su violin provocó un sofoco en el pequeño.

— ¡Basta!—trató de gritar Saga tirando a un lado a los otros y tratando de acercarse a alquimista.

—Dejalo…—grito el pelirrojo—si no es capaz de soltarse por si mismo, no es digno de llamarse alquimista y mucho menos de portar la piedra filosofal.

— ¿Piedra filosofal?—preguntó extrañado el joven Géminis mientras daba de nuevo unos pasos atrás y observaba con horror unas gotas de sangre en el cuello de su amigo— ¡le estás haciendo daño!…—grito de una vez más, ganándose de improvisto un invisible golpe del extraño.

— ¡Quieto mocoso!—amenazó con uno de sus dedos— o no dudare un segundo en matarte.

Horrorizados tragaban grueso mientras Mu casi cerraba sus ojos y ahogaba un sollozo junto a un par de lágrimas, pero ante la mirada atenta del joven y sus amigos el pelilila soltó sus manos del cuello y se concentró en dejar fluir su energía a través de su cuerpo, una sonrisa retorcida se dibujó en el rostro del pelirrojo quién saltó de inmediato hacia los otros niños para cubrirlos del brillo escarlata que se asomaba.

Una vez pasada la rojiza y cegadora luz kiki liberó de su abrazo a los niños no sin antes dedicar una mirada curiosa a la niña, que lo observó molesta al sentirse sujeta por los fuertes brazos del pelirrojo.

— ¿Mu?—exclamó Saga al voltear hacia el pequeño y verlo envuelto en la extraña luz aun de pie.

El pelirrojo camino y deslizando su mano en la espalda lo hizo caer en sus regazos—Mu… hey Mu…—decía mientras con sutileza golpeaba sus sonrojadas mejillas—despierta.

—¿Q… quién eres?—preguntó mientras abría sus ojos con dificultad— ¿Saga?

— No… soy Kiki… seré tu maestro… ¿estás bien? ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?—preguntó ante la mirada atónita de todos al escucharle decir _Maestro._

Mu se incorporó rápidamente alejándose de los brazos del pelirrojo y dirigiéndose hacia Saga, quien lo protegió inmediatamente con su cuerpo.

—Gracias por cuidar de él—dijo el muchacho poniéndose en pie y guardando su violín nuevamente—pero tiene que volver a Jamir conmigo.

— ¡No quiero!…—chillo el pelilila—jamás iré contigo ¡quisiste matarme!—grito mientras acariciaba su cicatrizado cuello, gracias al poder de la piedra.

—Y… nosotros—rectificó el peliazul—no lo permitiremos.

—Bien muchachos…—replico el pelirrojo—ya vieron lo que una parte de mi poder causo en él y en ti—señalo al Saga—si no lo dejan por las buenas, será por las malas.

Los niños se observaban de uno a otro, no sabían que hacer, estaban entre la espada y la pared, ese muchacho había intentado matar a Mu y ahora quería llevárselo hasta un lugar que ellos desconocían.

—Yo quiero quedarme…—dijo Mu— ¿Por qué mejor no nos enseñas a todos?

—No…—soltó sin ninguna duda.

—Si nos enseñas iré contigo a donde sea—ofreció como trato el pequeño pelilila

Saga solo negaba, a veces Mu hablaba sin pensar y esa era una de esas veces—Mu…—musito a sus espaldas—No sabes lo que haces…

—Está bien Saga… es eso o tener que buscarme por todo el mundo… porque desapareceré en la menor oportunidad—dijo con seriedad.

Kiki bufó, se sentó por un momento y acarició la piedra roja como Mu cuando tenía alguna duda, no era que fuera indispensable llevarlo consigo, pero ellos eran los únicos sobrevivientes de aquella noche, además existían un lazo aún más profundo que solo el paso de los años empujaría a la luz, la propuesta era tentadora aunque su egoísmo lo hacía dudar en enseñarle a humanos ordinarios la práctica de la antigua ciencia.

—Tomaría años—dijo al fin—pero sería peor si te llevara a la fuerza supongo—suspiró ante tal dilema, mientras Mu sonreía.

— ¿Entonces nos enseñaras?—pregunto alzando uno de sus puntos.

—Ningún humano ha aprendido la alquimia de los verdaderos herederos de este arte… y ustedes son un asco… tu—dijo señalando al gemelo—no tienes ni pizca de energía igual que esos otros dos enanos—continuó recorriéndolos con su gris mirada—solo tu—señalo a Saori—pero es diferente a la nuestra—entrecerró sus ojos.

— ¿Y entonces?—preguntó de nuevo el pelilila.

De nuevo un rato de molesto silencio por parte del pelirrojo mientras meditaba, no tenía nada que perder, estaba solo, ser maestro de tantos niños, él también era un mocoso a decir verdad, en fin, suspiró y observó al pequeño pelilila.

—Bien—dijo poniéndose de pie—debo de creer igual que nuestros antepasados que nadie se atraviesa en tu camino por casualidad—suspiró y sacudió su capa—mañana a la misma hora los espero… y ustedes tres—señalo a los dos peliazul y al castaño—traigan un instrumento ojala y sea su favorito—dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

— ¿Maestro?—exclamó Milo haciéndolo sonreír—yo no tengo un instrumento, de hecho no se tocar nada que no sea una espada, solo se esgrima porque mi padre me enseñó desde que tengo cuatro años.

Kiki se devolvió rápidamente hasta el chico peliazul que lo había llamado, colocó una mano en su hombro y con la otra dibujó en el piso un hermoso sable.

—En Jamir hay una leyenda—dijo mientras dibujaba un arma en la arena—se habla de un príncipe japonés que amaba a su Katana—continuó mientras sacudía su mano para quitar el resto de polvo—para que sus enemigos no la encontraran utilizó la alquimia para esconderla en un dibujo—sonrió—así cada vez que la necesitara solo dibujaría en la arena, en una pared, o en su mismo cuerpo el arma y esta aparecería, pero solo él o un alquimista podía tomarla.

— Un momento ¿usted espera que yo?

—Así es… adelante… demuéstrame que quieres ser un alquimista.

Milo abrió sus enormes ojos azules y observó el dibujo en el suelo, suspiro con tristeza pues sabía que no era capaz de tomarla, él no sabía nada de nada, de cualquier manera tocó con su dedos el mango de la espada, pero para su sorpresa una luz dorada comenzó a resplandecer y de la arena el chico pudo tomar el arma.

—La katana del Escorpión—sonrió kiki—adelante… dijiste que sabias esgrima ¿no?

Milo sonrió reflejando en la filosa hoja su pícara sonrisa— entonces ¿desde hoy seré el Escorpión?—preguntó con una alegría contagiosa.

Kiki sonrió y palmeo su hombro mientras asentía—Bien… creo que debo irme… mañana los esperaré—dijo el pelirrojo mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba con parsimonia hasta perderse entre los árboles.

—Impresionante…—soltó Saori acercándose a Milo y acariciando la espada.

—Se hace tarde—dijo Saga jalando a los más pequeños—Saori…Milo

—Si…—contesto la niña mientras giraba para verse perder a su futuro maestro entre el atardecer que ya caía encima.

—Un momento…—replicó Mu soltándose de Saga—prometiste que iríamos a ver la enorme muralla de cerca…

—Bien… pero será un momento — le dijo con el ceño fruncido—no puedo llegar tan tar…de—se calló al ver a ambos pequeños perderse ente los arbustos, esta vez con Milo sumado—Cuidado con esa espa…da.

—Que rápido superó todo el enano ¿no crees?—preguntó Saori viéndose sola con su vecino—y la espada todo fue tan… impresionante.

—Supongo…Mu es muy fuerte…—contestó mientras comenzaban a caminar tras los más chicos— la espada es increíble, Milo sabe de espadas su padre es maestro de esgrima—sonrió y luego clavo sus esmeraldas en la chica— ¿por qué no me cuentas algo más de ti?

Saori suspiró con melancolía—Mi padre se llama Radamanthys… era el general de la armada en Alemania... por el escapamos… él nos salvó—comenzó Saori mientras se internaban más en el bosque.

… … … … … …

Una vez lejos de los niños se dejó caer tras un árbol y sonrió, Milo le había removido uno de sus recuerdos más hermosos _su padre_.

"—_Padre—exclamo frustrado al no poder igual al mayor—yo no tengo una espada… soy pésimo con los animales y odio las herramientas._

_—Kiki… vez esto—dijo su padre mostrándole un violín dibujado—es un instrumento sagrado y solo un verdadero alquimista puede sacarlo._

_Kiki abrió sus orbes grises y tocó el papel logrando sacar el hermoso y café instrumento_

_—Soy un alquimista padre ¿viste?-su padre sonrió."_

Ahora entendía aquel gesto de su progenitor, darle una motivación para no darse por vencido, observó su mano y sonrió una vez más, el truco había funcionado y ahora necesitaba que con ese empujón el más desmotivado de todos pudiera sacar lo mejor de sí mismo.

—Seré un buen maestro, y honraré tu recuerdo Padre y también el tuyo hermano… donde quiera que estés _Atla…—_susurró al viento con nostalgia y se puso a meditar, necesitaría mucho de una cualidad de la que carecía _paciencia_

… … … … …

La mañana había anunciado su arribo con unos rayos de sol en su rostro, con pereza bostezó pero luego de golpe recordó todo lo de la noche anterior, corrió a su puerta y la encontró abierta, con sigilo se acercó hasta la puerta de la peliverde, abrió con suavidad para ver si su amiga estaba acostada en la cama, caminó hasta quedar cerca de esta y observó con horror unas manchas de sangre sobre las sabanas, su respiración se volvió agitada pero una voz suave la llamó por su nombre.

—June…—casi en un susurro la peliverde se dejó escuchar en un rincón aun oscuro de la habitacion.

—Shaina… ¿Dónde estás?—preguntó aun sin poder verla a contraluz—por dios pensé que habías muerto yo…

—Hubiese sido lo mejor—susurro dejando escapar un sollozo.

—Shaina…

— ¡Vete!—exclamo más con tristeza que ira—no me veas soy un monstro.

—Shaina no digas eso… yo jamás…

—¡Que te Vayas!—grito casi como un chillido mientras de la oscuridad se lanzaba con sus enormes alas abiertas , pero casi de inmediato cayendo presa del dolor de su prematura mutación—vete—susurro dejándose ver.

—Shaina yo…

—Tu no tienes la culpa Camaleón—dijo llamándola por su apodo de guerra como decían ellas— no tienes la culpa de la locura de mi primo ¡Maldito Ángelo!—grito golpeando en suelo con sus puños

—Tranquila—se arrodilló la rubia para acariciar las gigantescas alas de paloma que nacía de la parte alta de su espalda—pareces un ángel…—susurro mientras limpiaba con un trapo el resto de sangre que emanaba de su espalda.

—Su ángel de la muerte—susurro mientras llenaba de ira sus ojos—el muy maldito me incrustó una parte de la roca en mi pecho—dijo mientras señalaba la minúscula herida—una traición y arrancará mi corazón con un movimiento…

—Shaina… no puedes jugar con tu vida…

—Si para matarlo primero debo obedecerlo… así será… ¿estás conmigo?

—Por mi padre y por tí… hasta la muerte—suspiro la rubia.

—Hora de partir—dijo un guarda mientras se adentraba en la habitación de la niña interrumpiendo la plática—el joven Mascara Mortal quiere verlos a todos en el comedor de inmediato… dice que hoy partiremos hacia un pueblo donde se establecerá su nueva casa.

—Ya vamos…—replico June, el hombre asintió y salió para dar el mismo mensaje en las siguientes habitaciones.

... … … …

La fortaleza tomaba forma cada día más, tras unos arbustos los más chicos observaban las enormes murallas que se levantaban alrededor del pueblo, más atrás Saori y los peliazul se mantenían callados, la chica sintió erizarse su piel.

—Un camión—dijo Aioria que se asomaba más de cerca—y son niños…

Todos se acercaron lo más que pudieron para ver bajar a los pequeño uniformados y armados uno tras otro, de ultimo la peliverde cubierta por una capa negra y el rubio vestido de blanco, los ojos de Mu viajaron por todos los rostros hasta reparar en la rubia que caminaba ayudando a Shaina, luego respingó cuando el viento levantó de repente parte de la túnica de la niña dejando a la vista unas enormes plumas.

—Vámonos de acá… —sugirió Saga jalando a los más chicos al ver a los enormes guardas que también bajaban del camión.

Con una duda reflejada en su rostro Mu camino todo el trayecto de vuelta a su casa, la idea de ver a un humano con alas, era tan tentadora como cuando se escapó de noche solo para cerciorarse que los duendes no existían, y que por suerte Saga había decidido seguirlo y salvarlo de una caída mortal.

—Prometeme que no cometerás una locura puntitos—le dijo Saga antes de verlo ingresar a su casa.

—Si Saga…—murmuró.

—Yo lo vigilaré—sonrió el castaño—hasta mañana—dijo antes de cerrar las puertas de su casa.

Ya casi oscurecía y los otros chicos debían volver antes que su tió y la madre de Saori comenzaran por llamar a la policía por desaparecer tanto tiempo.

… … …

En su habitación después de la cena y la amena charla con su madre, tanto Mu como Aioria no podían dormir, emoción, dudas, una serie de ideas cruzaban sus mentes.

— ¿No pensaras ir verdad?-interrumpió sus ideas el castaño.

—Quiero hacerlo… nadie debe de saberlo… ¿tu vistes las plumas bajo su túnica verdad?- Aioria Asintió.

—Iré contigo entonces —dijo su hermano poniéndose los zapatos—cinco minutos más y mamá estará dormida—sonrió.

Mu asintió y se colocó sus zapatos, un rato después se perdieron en el bosque.

… … … …

Un nuevo hogar, había dicho el italiano con su singular tono de burla a los demás chicos, por fin los había alejado a sus padres por completo dejando a los mayores en Italia y trayéndose a los niños a la nueva fortaleza en Rodorio.

Por primera vez June montaba guardia cerca de una de las paredes media construidas, con su arma cargada y su semblante serio y triste caminaba pateando piedras, de repente un ruido la alertó, apuntó su arma hacia el bosque que aún se veía tras la pared, sin titubear, pero un pequeño conejito salió a la luz acercándose a ella, bajó su arma y se agachó para acariciar al curioso animalito que parecía no tenerle miedo.

Tras la pared Mu y Aioria se escondían.

—Esta armada…

—Es solo una niña como nosotros Aio…—dijo el pelilila mientras descubría su cabeza—le hablaré—pero la mano de su hermano se aferró con fuerza.

—Si te pasa algo…

—No pasará nada—susurro una vez más—dejame ya veras, solo quiero saber quien es ese niño con alas…

Caminó mientras la niña se distraía con el animalito, la observó sonreír y no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, de lejos era muy bonita pero ya de cerca su belleza era mayor, era como si al sonreír un millón de mariposas revolotearan en su estómago. Por su lado Aioria respiraba agitado y observaba a su hermano cometer una de sus locuras.

—No te tiene miedo—soltó con suavidad el pelilila caminando hacia ella.

La niña cargo el arma y la colocó frente a su rostro sin que temblara su pulso, sus ojos celestes no reflejaban maldad mientras lo observaban de arriba hacia abajo.

— ¿Quién eres?-pregunto mientras el niño se agachaba a recoger el animal.

—Me llamo Mu… anda cargalo—dijo mientras mostraba al conejito en sus manos.

Bajo un poco la guardia para tocar el animal, y sus miradas se unieron por unos minutos al sentir los dedos del pelilila chocar con los suyos.

—Soy June…

—Hola June… eres muy linda…—le dijo observando divertido como tomaban color sus mejillas.

… … …

Tras la pared Aioria se golpeaba la frente, de repente unas manos taparon su boca y lo giraron.

—Saga… casi me matas—exclamó safandose del gemelo— ¿Cómo supiste qué…?

—Sabía que ese enano no se quedaría tranquilo… conozco esa mirada—dijo tras un suspiro, luego levantó una ceja y observó al pequeño que se mantenía en silencio frente a la niña

… … … ..

— ¿Pasa algo June?-resonó una gruesa voz a sus espaldas—escuché voces…

—No, solo fue un animalito—contestó la niña—debes irte Mu… corres peligro.

— ¿Quién es ese niño con alas?-preguntó mientras tomaba una de sus manos para que no se alejara—tu lo llevabas yo te ví…

—Ella es… es… no te interesa…—dijo June nerviosa por la cercanía de ese niño tan extraño.

— ¿Ella? ¿Es un ángel?

—Algo asi… vete…

— ¿Puedo darte un beso?… mi madre dice que es de mala educación no saludar a las niñas—la niña asintió extrañada mientras observaba tras de ella si alguien se aproximaba.

Mu sonrió y se acercó de nuevo para depositar un beso en su mejilla pero la niña giró de improvisto sintiendo sus finos labios sobre los de ella, no fue sino por Saga que lo tomó de la camisa y lo jalo antes que el enorme guarda encendiera el resto de luces para verificar que de verdad no era nada.

June estaba paralizada, con su arma en el suelo y sus ojos abiertos de par de par.

—Niña—la zarandeó el tipo— ¿Qué vistes?

—Un… un conejo

El hombre la sujeto con fuerza y la llevó a empujones hacia el interior de la mansión.

… … … …

Ya a salvo los tres chicos tomaron aire tras un enorme árbol.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa Mu?-reclamó el gemelo.

— ¿Qué? Solo quería verla de cerca…

—Mama nuca ha dicho esas tonterías…—le reclamó el castaño.

— Pero el tío de Saga si… además era hermosa—dijo mientras sonreía y acariciaba sus labios.

—Eres Muy chico para eso enano—dijo Saga limpiando el sudor de su frente—no le hagas caso a mi tío… solo aprendes cosas malas…

—Tu deberías hacer lo mismo con Saori… te gusta no lo niegues.

Con un fuerte golpe en su nuca por parte del mayor llegaron hasta la casa de los niños, mañana sería un día cansado, lleno de nuevas aventuras, un nuevo maestro.

… … … …

Eran pasadas la dos de la mañana, pero June no podía dormirse, giraba de un lado a otro sin éxito, se levantó y se sentó en su cama, decidida salió de su habitación y se encaminó hasta la de Shaina, abrió la puerta y le observo dormida boca abajo con sus enorme alas como cobijas aun indomables.

—Shaina—tocó sus costillas—Shaina no puedo dormir.

—¿hum?-re revolvió entre las almohadas.

—Besé a un niño…

Los ojos de la peliverde se abrieron de golpe y sus alas se sacudieron torpemente con rapidez.

— ¿Qué demonios dices? A ver explicate sonsa…

—Besé… bueno un niño me besó—dijo sonrojándose.

—June Cefeo… debes estar loca ¿Cómo pasó?-dijo la peliverde estirando tanto sus alas como sus brazos.

—Quería verte… dice que vio tus alas…apareció de la nada… fue como… como…—suspiró.

—Y ¿era lindo?—June sonrió y asintió— ¿cómo se llamaba?

—Mu… creo

—Eres una cualquiera…—rio la peliverde—chica fácil caes al encanto del primer forastero.

—Oye…—dijo golpeando su hombro.

Continuaraaa

gracias por leer... y tomarse el hermoso detalle de dejar su opinion...


End file.
